Trouble in the Making
by River Styx1201
Summary: Sebastian is free from his deal with Ciel and has twin daughters. After his latest deal in Tokyo, he wants his daughters to have a semi-normal life. What happens when they stumble upon Music Room 3 after being enrolled in Ouran Academy? Just read and find out. NOT Sebastian X Grell. Don't own either anime, sadly, they belong to their respective creators, nor anything you recognize
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sebastian had just finished his third contract, since he was released from Ciel Phantomhive, when his twin daughters came running into the room. Smiling, he bent down and picked them up. He was happy that their mother decided to allow them to stay with him instead of with her in the library of cinematic records.

"Daddy, daddy," they shouted happily as they looked at him with their innocent gaze that has yet to witness the terror and pain this world has to offer. Even though they look the same, Sebastian could tell that Angel (yes I know, ironic) was more demon than reaper and it was reversed with Scarla.

"What's up, sweethearts," he asked in that gentle voice he only used whenever he spoke to them.

"Mama's here," they shrieked, jumping in his arms, just as the door opened to reveal a raven haired reaper. What had drawn him to her was the way she talked back to William T. Spears when they had crossed paths a few months back. One thing led to another and then the twins were born.

"Hey," she said as she entered the room. She had raven black hair that fell to the middle of her back, her wardrobe was the usual black a reaper wears, and he could just make out the outline of her death scythe under her coat. "I was on a mission in the area and wanted to see them."

"It's ok. I was just about done in this area anyways, might as well let you see them before we move on again." The twins got down and ran to give her a hug before pulling her out of the room to show her to their room. He sighed and straitened up a bit. It was always the same. Get a contract, settle down, fulfill it, and move on once he ate the person's soul. The only thing he wished for was a different life for his daughters.

After they were done playing with their mother, Sebastian took the twins and teleported them to another location as he looked for a new target. He is glad that Ceil decided to recant his order for him to be his butler until he ate the last of his soul. Now if only he could give his children the normal life they deserve.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- A short chapter, but nothing really happens before the first day of school. So read and enjoy. And if you feel compelled to review, flames are more than welcomed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Angel and Scarla were now one hundred ten years old but looked to be Sebastian's fifteen year old daughters. As the years wore on Sebastian took on more deals and taught the girls how to use their powers for protection. Their appearances also started to differ from the other dramatically. Angel took on a more dark appearance while Scarla had a lighter, more preppy one.

He had finished his latest deal and when the guys will was read, it said that all of his property and money would go to Sebastian and his daughters. Seeing his chance to give his daughters a normal life, Sebastian accepted it and decorated the house to their liking. He then decided to enroll Angel and Scarla in Ouran Academy because it was supposed to have a good academic program.

"Dad, do I really have to wear THAT," Angel asked staring at the poufy yellow and white dress in his hand with a look of disgust on her face. She then blasted it with her powers, which incinerated it on contact.

"Angel. You start school tomorrow and you cannot wear your normal clothes."

"You have to agree with dad, Angel. Besides, I think it's cute," Scarla said as she took her dress and went to go matching accessories.

"I'm still not wearing it," Angel said as she went over to the TV and turned on Criminal Minds on Netflix. Sebastian sighed and went to make dinner preparations and tea. He had been trying to convince her to wear the dress, if not a dress, as her school outfit.

As he prepared dinner, he thought about what it would do with Angel. She was stubborn to a fault. He finished cooking just as Scarla came into the room to show me the personal touches she did to the outfit that he was sure would make Angel cringe, which was proven true when she walked into the room a couple minutes later.

They made their way to the dining room where they ate in silence until Sebastian got an idea. "Angel, either you wear a dress of your choosing or I will force you into the one that the dress code specifies." She glared at him for a while before relenting and they decided to go out and get one when they were finished eating.

*TIME SKIP*

The three of them were in the mall looking through a rack of dresses when Angel saw something out of the corner of her eye. When she looked in the direction, there was nothing there but more hideous clothing. Then her eyes fell on a slip of black cloth and she went over to inspect it. It turned out to be a black ankle-length dress that hung off the shoulders. She checked the size and, when she noticed it was a couple sizes too big, quickly used her powers to make it her size. "Papa, look what I found," she said as she brought it back over to him and her sister.

"Fine," Sebastian said as he inspected it. They paid for the dress and moved to another store in the mall to try and find more black dresses. When they found them, Angel would alter it to her size then they would pay for it. This went on for an hour or so before they had found ten dresses. Sebastian was about to tell his daughters they were about to leave until he noticed Angel slipping into a store called Spencer's. He sighed and followed her in there while Scarla hesitated at the door.

He found her digging through a container of buttons that help anime character faces on them. She pulled one out that had a picture of a guy with short black hair that had three stripes on the left side. She then got a black leather bag and the cashier quickly rang them up. After that, they left the mall and headed back to the manor.

Angel put her clothes up and quickly got ready for bed. That night she dreamed of a man with dark hair and violet grey eyes shielded by glasses. Sebastian watched in the doorway as she slept. He always liked to see his daughter's peaceful face's as they dreamed. Tomorrow would be their first day at school ever and he wanted it to be as normal as possible for a demon and her reaper twin.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Long chapter. First day of school for Sebastian's twins. I wonder what happen's. Kidding. I already know. Read and find out for yourself. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sebastian dropped them off in front of the school and wished them luck. As he drove off, the girls made their way to their assigned lockers and stuck their bags unneeded materials in them. They walked into their first period class and all eyes turned to them as they looked around for an empty seat. There were two open seats right next to another pair of identical twins and a boy who sat in between them. Sighing, Angel walked over with Scarla close on her heels.

The twins looked between the two of us before they decided to try and speak to us. "Hello we are the Hitachiin twins," they said in unison, causing Angel to role her eyes and Scarla to giggle.

"And we're the Michaelis twins," Angel said sarcastically before putting in her ear buds. This earned her a confused look from the middle boy and a chuckle from Scarla.

"I'm Scarla and she's Angel," Scarla said as they turned to her. "And yes, we are twins. When we were younger, she had more sedate tastes in clothing." She looked over to Angel who was acting like she was ignoring them. "Angel, be nice."

"Fine. Hello I'm Angel. What are your names?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm Haruhi," the middle guy answered. "The twins are Hikaru and Karou. If you get them confused, just ask me." At that point the teacher came in and started the lesson. Scarla kept sneaking glances over to Karou and I instantly knew why.

 _Ohh. Somebody's in love_ she sent to her via telepathic ability.

 _Shut up_ she responded, blushing and trying to hide it behind the papers she was holding.

Angel shook her head and went back to staring at the board as the teacher went over something that probably wouldn't do her any good in a hundred years. When the bell rang, Angel and Scarla quickly exited the room and went to their next class.

*TIME SKIP*

Finally the bell rang for lunch. Angel and Scarla made their way to the court yard and sat down to prepare what their father had made for them. When Angel saw which tea he had packed she chuckled and showed it to Scarla. "New Moon Drop," she chuckled out as she got the tea pot out and lit a small fire to warm the water. Angel put in three scoops and let it stoop while she got out the sandwiches and cake. Scarla then poured the tea into the tea cups their father had carefully packed.

They were about halfway through when a blond man with Caribbean blue eyes. "Hey," he said sitting down uninvited. "I've never seen you two around here before."

"Probably because we're new and don't fall for the princely type," Angel said as Scarla scowled.

He blinked at Angel's remark before he smiled again. "And what might this lovely angel's name be," he asked causing her to roll her eyes.

"You just said it," Angel said as she went to pure herself some more tea.

"Angel?"

"Angel Michaelis to be precise." She then took a sip of her transparent tea.

"Scarla Michaelis," she said as she, too, got herself some more tea.

"Tamaki Suoh," the boy said as he stooped down and picked up the box of tea leaves. "New Moon Drop. I've never heard of it."

"That's because it's a very rear brand. The tea leaves are only picked during the new moon, which gives it a bitter taste," Angel said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"It is said that whoever drinks it will gain bad luck," Scarla smiled as she took another drink.

"Then why are you two drinking it," Tamaki said, confused.

"Because we always drink it," they answered in unison before taking a sip.

They finished their lunch and packed everything up just as the bell rang to go to their next period. As they were about to leave Tamaki grabbed a hold of their hands and Angel had to stop herself from sending a blast of fire into his palm. They quickly jerked their hand out of his clutch and went to their lockers, leaving him confused and embarrassed.

*TIME SKIP*

The school day had been over for twenty minutes and Angel and Scarla were exploring the school grounds. After a few minutes they determined that there were four library's, none of which were quiet enough for any studying to be taking place. Sighing, they began to walk again and came across an abandoned music room. When they opened the door, they saw the three guy's from their first period class, the guy from lunch, three guys they had yet to meet.

"Welcome to the host club," they said in unison.

"Hey," one of the twins said.

"Aren't they the girls from first period," said the other.

"Yeas they are," Haruhi said as he approached them with her hand stretched out. "So, what are you doing at our humble host club," he said with a smile, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Exploring and what do you mean by host club?" Angel asked as she looked to the guy in glasses. There was something familiar about him. Something just out of her grasp.

Tamaki came forward and took Angels hand into his and placed a chaste kiss to her fingers. "This is what I was trying to tell you two earlier. I have a club that I wanted you two to check out if you had the time."

"You mean try and guilt us into joining," Angel said as she withdrew her hand and wiped it on the hip of her dress. With that statement Tamaki went to a corner to sulk. They stared for a second before Angel shook her head and looked back at the other boys. "If there is anything else we need to know, then tell us now. Otherwise, we are out of here."

The boy with glasses stepped forward and I saw that his eyes were a violet grey. He was about five eleven and dressed in his school uniform. "I heard of a new set of twins transferring here. Angel and Scarla Michaelis. Father is Sebastian Michaelis. He was originally a butler for a Justin Fedrick who left his wealth to him when he passed away. Sebastian then decided to put you in school after home-schooling you for the first part of your lives. Angel has slight hydrophobia and likes to dress in dark clothes and do things by herself. Scarla is dependent on Angel and likes to turn to others whenever she needs help. She dresses in light colored clothes. Both are single and…"

"And you need to shut up before I punch you," Angel said as she walked to where she was two feet from him. Kyoya looked down at the girl who wore a dress that fell off her shoulders and went all the way down to her ankles. She had hazel eyes that looked almost like blood that has sat still for too long. Her dark hair fell down to her waist and partly covered one eye, tempting him to brush it out of the way. She was about half a foot shorter than him yet she still made an intimidating sight.

"I was about done anyways," he said while adjusting his glasses. He then pulled out his notebook and wrote something down.

"If you are done, Kyoya Ootori, then my sister and I will be leaving." And with that Angel turned around and they both left as the clock tower struck three.

 _Damn, she was hot_ Kyoya thought as he wrote down Angel's name in his little black book. He went to the door to direct the incoming students to the hosts that they requested. All throughout the club hours he couldn't get the girl in the black dress and dark make-up out of his head.

* * *

"How was school," Sebastian asked as he drove them back home.

"It was ok. Met some new people. Saw the infamous 'host club'. Other boring school stuff," Angel said, staring absent mindedly out the window. She finally knew why the boy seemed so familiar. She had had a dream about him the night before. Premonitions often come to her in the form of dreams, but she often had trouble determining which is which.

Sebastian knew there was something bothering Angel but he knew how she tends to close herself off whenever she has something on her mind. He sighed and concentrated back on the road, thinking about how he would try and get it out of them later. He quickly made his way through traffic and back to the manor where Angel made her way up to her room and locked the door behind her. Not that it would do her much good.

She took out the journal her father had given her the year before. On the front, imprinted into the leather, was her symbol. It looked almost exactly like Sebastian's, except the points of the star were rose buds and the lines were rose stems with thorns. On the back was his father's symbol. She quickly wrote the events of that day before she started working on her homework.

That night she spent it thinking about the only man she had ever met who didn't back down from her threats but chuckled in her face. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn Kyoya was a demon. As a demon, one of her powers is to sense other preternatural creatures when they are near.

She sighed as she absentmindedly started to draw on the next clean page in her journal. She wasn't really paying attention until there was a knock on her door and Sebastian told her that dinner was ready. It was then that she noticed that she had drawn Kyoya without his glasses obscuring his face. She shut her journal and set it aside before leaving the room. She had changed into a pair of leather pants and a loose black t-shirt. She might be three quarters demon but her reaper side still demanded actual food. Sebastian liked sitting down and eating with them, even though it provided nothing for him nutrition wise. He liked sitting with his daughters and hear them playfully insult each other. He had prepared one of their favorite dishes, even though he didn't understand why they liked it so much. Pizza. He smiled as Angel came into the room with a grin on her face.

Scarla entered in her regular clothes style. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse and walked as if she had all the time in the world. There was a distant look in her eyes as she thought of something and Angel smirked as she noticed the look. Sebastian could tell that she had sent her a message using her telepathy because the look disappeared from Scarla's face and she turned to stick her tongue out at Angel.

They ate the pizza in idle chit chat right before there was a knock on the door and Sebastian got up to answer it. At the door was a familiar red headed, annoying reaper who didn't know when to leave him alone and a dark headed reaper. "What do you want Grell, William?" he asked as he stared at the two.

"Oh, Bassy. How you woo me," Grell said trying to give him a hug. Sebastian side stepped him just as the twins were coming into the main room.

"Uncle Will," Scarla screeched as she ran to hug him. Angel just quietly walked to Sebastian's side and stared at Grell as he sulked next to Will.

"Why are they here?" she asked as she stared up at Sebastian.

"We're here to see our niece's and future reaper," William said as he hugged Scarla and held his hand out to Angel, who just stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'm going back to the pizza," she said as she left the room. Sebastian watched as she left and turned back to William.

"You do know that she will never accept you. Why do you keep setting yourself up for disappointment? Not that I don't find it amusing." He watched the disappointed look on his face as he stared in the direction that she disappeared.

He shrugged and turned back to Scarla. "I have a present for you," he said as he took out a box.

When Scarla opened it, Sebastian glared at William. He had gotten her a death scythe. It had a white handle decorated with gold feathers. The blade had her name engraved into it and they also engraved her face into the blade as a more personal touch. "Thank you Will, Grell. I can't wait to show Angel. Do you have a present for her?"

He handed her a box and, with a sad smile, watched as she ran to go show her sister. How he wished to go and give the present to Angel himself, but he knew Sebastian was right, for the demon scum that he is. Angel despised him for some reason. Yes, she was more demon than reaper, but she still was part reaper. William had gotten her a scythe similar to Scarla's but more to her tastes. "Now, on with business," he said, taking on the role of head reaper he wore so well. "You know that, sooner or later, Scarla would have to come and be fully trained as a reaper, since that is the dominant blood in her system."

"Yes I do," Sebastian sighed and stuck his face into his palm. "Just let them have time to be normal teenagers. They deserve that much."

"Very well. You know how to reach me. Other than that, good day. Tell your girls I said goodbye."

Sebastian shut the door in Grell's face and went back to the kitchen were Angel was examining the reaper scythe William had gotten her. It had a black handle with the engraved feather's being red. On the blade was her name and a picture of her with cat ears and smiling. Angel was a cat demon and could transform into a cat so that, if need be, she could easily escape. He smiled as she got up and expertly swung the scythe, which quickly turned into a disapproving frown as she accidentally sliced through the dining room table.

She hid the weapon behind her back as her cat ears and tail popped out like they did whenever she was nervous about something. "I just remembered. I had homework to finish. Buy." Angel then teleported to her room, taking the pizza with her.

Sebastian chuckled as Scarla fumed and went to go confiscate it. He was happy that something good happened to his daughters. But he was worried about how long that would last until something spoiled it. He only hopes that no boy falls for them. If they do then there would be a world of hurt to pay.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hello loyal fans and newbies. Hope you love this installment of my story. If you have an opinion, good or bad, about my story, leave it in a review. Other then that, Chapter 3. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

A week had come and gone with the Hitachiin twins bugging the new girls to at least try out the host club. Hikaru would often come up behind Angel and throw his arm around her shoulder, earning him an elbow jab to his stomach, groin, or wherever the blow would land. Karou would try and convince Scarla, even though one time she had nearly pulled her scythe on him.

On Friday at lunch, they were about to fix their food when the entire host club strolled up to them with Tamaki in front. Angel looked at them with a scowl on her face. "I constantly elbow Hikaru in places that hurt, yet you seven are still trying to get us to participate in your club," she asked in disbelief as the hosts sat around them.

"We are merely curious as to why you two haven't been to our club on purpose," Tamaki said as he leaned close to Angel.

"If you're gonna be here then I guess we can make you guys a cup of tea," Scarla said as Angel got out the tea grounds. Angel looked at the name and smiled. Earl Grey. She put ten scoops in the tea pot and allowed it to steep while she set out the platter of cake and sandwiches.

"Why did you put ten scoops in, Angel-Chan," Honey said as he looked at the pot.

Angel smiled and looked over to the boy. "A secret our father taught us. You're supposed to put in one scoop for everyone having a cup of tea and then another scoop for the pot. If you don't, then the tea is weak and tastes more watery than it has to be." She then pours each of them a cup of tea as Honey got a slice of cake. "And I see I'm not the only one here with a sweet tooth."

They enjoyed the meal in idle chit chat about how they were planning on going to Kyoya's family's private beach and would like for the girls to join them. Before Angel could reject Scarla agreed and she wouldn't let her go by herself. Then Angel thought of a way around it. "Father might not let us go, Scarla. You know how protective of us he is."

Angel smiled at her clever thinking as Scarla thought over the situation. She really wanted to go to the beach and get better acquainted with Karou, but Sebastian was really protective and would, probably, never allow it. "I have an idea," she said as she smiled and pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the house. "Hello father. It's Scarla. I was wondering if Angel and I could go to a classmate's private beach for a week… Yes I know she has hydrophobia… Yes, I will watch out for her… Angel can control herself and not lash out… Yay. I love you papa." She hung up the phone and turned to Angel. "He said we could go."

Angel faked enthusiasm as her insides began to twist in a knot. She hated the water. The cold feel of it running along her skin. It was all she could do to not hiss at her sister. She would try and get out of it but she hated disappointing Scarla. So Angel sucked it up and finished her sandwich and tea.

Scarla could tell by how tense Angel was that she hated the idea of going to the beach. All she wanted to do was teach her how to suck up her fears and have fun. Plus she knew that Angel had a crush on Kyoya. She would never admit it out loud, but she would write it in her journal. Plus she had premonitions of her own and in one of them they showed that she and Kyoya would be a lovely couple. The only problem is that Kyoya was human and the only way to make him immortal was to, somehow, convince the reapers to choose him as a new recruit when he died. Or to do what Alois Trancy did to Ciel when he made a deal with the demon Hannah. But in order to do that, Kyoya would have to be willing to enter a deal with a demon, and since she was only a quarter demon, she couldn't do it without Sebastian's or Angel's help. She sighed as she thought about unlikely events and what ifs. Before the end of the school day, Scarla had gone through a thousand different scenarios, all of which ended tragically.

They decided to stop by the club to get more information on where to meet them on Saturday. When they opened the door, they noticed that there were manikins with different bathing suits on them. As they looked for a host to get an explanation they heard one comment that spoke a truth hidden from both of them. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to wear a bikini. Besides, there will be other students there."

"And you should have told us the fact that you were a girl before now," Angel said as they whipped around at the sound of her voice. As they stumbled for an explanation she held her hand up. "Save it. We all have secrets we keep from others for good cause. It doesn't matter why you have the secret. All that matters is that we keep it. And once a Michaelis promises something we don't break it."

They hosts sighed in relief and then the twins got a mischievous smile on their faces. "No. You cannot come over to our house."

"But why not," they said in unison. "We went over to Haruhi's house and now you two are a part of the host club family too."

"You came over without permission and only because Tamaki-Sempai was worried and Kyoya thought he needed the moral support," Haruhi stated as she went back to looking at the book she was reading. "But they aren't too bad once you allow them over."

"Fine," Angel relented. "You can come over after the trip to the beach, BUT you have to behave and not aggravate our father." With this, the twins whooped in triumph before returning to harass Haruhi about the frilly pick bikini.

Angel sighed and went to Kyoya who was writing something in his notebook. "So where do you want us to meet before we head over to your family's beach," she asked as she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"In front of the school so that we can take one of my families limos there." He looked up from his book long enough to look around and then continued to take notes. "I suppose we can trust you to keep Haruhi's secret."

"My family is full of secrets. If we can keep those then what's one more," Angel said as she stared at the hideous bathing suits littering the room. "Why are Hikaru and Karou trying to convince Haruhi to wear a bathing suit here instead of at their home if keeping her secret's such a big deal with you people?"

"Club activities are closed today due to some important business Tamaki had to take care of after school. The only reason you two found out is because we weren't expecting visitors outside of the hosts."

"Angel," Scarla called as she ran over with a white bathing suit tucked under her arm. "Karou said that I could have this one if I wanted it." She held it out for me to look over. It was plain and more suited to her tastes. "And he said he would allow you to borrow one."

"No. From what I see, they don't have one I like. All of them are hideous and deserve to be burned," Angel said in disdain and disbelief that her sister would even suggest such a thing. "Father's waiting out front, we'll see you tomorrow." With that Angel left the room with Kyoya staring after her.

Scarla sighed and said goodbye to the host club. As she was leaving Kyoya followed her out and stopped her right outside the door. "Yes Kyoya," she said surprised that he had followed her.

"I was wondering something and I thought you might be a better source of information than the computer or school records."

"Sure. What is it," Scarla asked looking at him, trying to access her foresight but failing.

"I was curious if Angel had a boyfriend or was interested in anyone."

Scarla smiled and then laughed. "No she doesn't have a boyfriend." She started to walk away and looked back over her shoulder. "But she is interested in someone. I know who it is, but I promised I wouldn't tell him if she doesn't tell my crush about the fact that I like him. You still have a chance to win her over if that is why you were asking." She then headed toward the car leaving Kyoya to his thoughts.

That night, Angel packed everything she would need for the beach. She had a couple black bikini's with sheer, slightly see-through bikini covers, a black bathing suit with red roses on it, some regular clothes, a pair of sunglasses, and a couple black beach towels. Since she was mostly a demon she didn't have to sleep very often so she went into the TV room and turned on her favorite anime and curled up onto the couch under a blanket.

As Angel watched as her mind started to wander to Kyoya. It was obvious that he had feelings for someone. She didn't know who, but her premonitions kept telling her that. She sighed and went to go grab one of her sketchbooks off of the bookshelf. She started drawing a long time ago when she was bored and Sebastian was doing his duties as a demonic butler in a contract and Scarla was off somewhere playing.

She zoned out and by the time morning came to hide the darkness she had filled the entire book with what her premonitions showed her. Some were of Kyoya and her together, others were of a figure shrouded in darkness and shadows. The clearer ones were of a tragedy she never wanted to happen.

She took the sketchbook upstairs and hid it under her dresser. She went to get her bag when there was a knock on the door and Sebastian pushed it open. "You up," he asked as he entered and grabbed the suitcase before she could. "Go on and eat breakfast, I'll put this in the car and then drive you to the school." He smiled and then walked out of the room.

*Time Skip*

When they pulled up to the school the hosts were outside waiting for them. They got out of the car and Sebastian got their bags out of the trunk. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends," he asked as he shut the trunk and placed the bags on the sidewalk.

"Sure," Scarla said as Honey came running over, carrying Usa-Chan.

"Scarla-Chan, Angel-Chan, you're finally here. Now we can go to the beach and have some fun." He stopped jumping up and down when he noticed Sebastian. "Who's he?"

"Father, this is Honey," Scarla said as she motioned to the little boy. "Honey, this is our father, Sebastian Michaelis."

"It good to meet you Sebas-Chan," Honey said causing the girls to look at eat other and then fall over with laughter. "What's so funny?"

As soon as the others came over and the girls caught their breath, Angel explained. "One of our uncles from our mother's side of the family has a crush on him. Every time he comes over he either calls him Bassy or he stretches his name out to where it sounds like Sebas-Chan instead of Sebastian."

"Father, this is the rest of the club. Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka and Mori. Rest of club, meet our father, Sebastian Michaelis."

They all said hello and shook his hand, taking notice of all the similarities and differences between them. "Angel and Scarla already informed me of where you all will be going and that you will be visiting when you get back." He walked over to the car and right before he got in he turned back around. "Take care of my daughters and if you don't there will be hell to pay." With that he got back into the car, waved goodbye, and drove off.

Kyoya and Tamaki grabbed the girl's bags and stuck them in the trunk of the limo as everyone else got in. The ride to the beach was long and boring as the hosts asked questions about Sebastian and the twin's childhood, which Scarla answered without hesitation. Angel just sat back and looked out the window as they zoomed by the scenery.

Kyoya looked over to Angel who only gave absentminded answers and then went right back to staring out the window. He wanted to ask who she had a crush on but didn't want to embarrass her or have the twins turn it into one of their stupid games. He sighed and returned his attention to Scarla who was telling them about a time when their Uncle William came over and Angel bit him. He could see a slight twitch of Angels jaw every time Scarla said William's name. Hmm. Very interesting.

They reached the mansion they would be staying at and Kyoya showed them to their rooms. He made a point to put Angel's room next to his and the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki's rooms all the way down the hall. After a while and when everyone was ready, they went down to the beach.

Hikaru and Karou were in matching red swim trunks, Kyoya was wearing cargo shorts with an open white button up t-shirt, and Tamaki had on black swim trunks. Haruhi was wearing shorts and a shirt, Honey was wearing swimming shorts that had bunnies on it, and Mori also had on black swimming trunks. Scarla had on the white bathing suit that Karou allowed her to borrow and she had her hair up in a ponytail. Lastly, Angel was in a black bikini with one of her bikini covers wrapped around her.

As they walked to the beach, Angel noticed that the Hitachiin twins had water guns. She slithered up behind them and leaned up to their ear. "If you two squirt me with those I will, personally, make your lives a living hell." They jumped five feet into the air as I said that and then ran over to hide behind Mori as if that would protect them from my wrath.

Angel shook her head and went back to stand next to Scarla to continue their conversation as Kyoya stared at her in wonder. There was something off about her. As they reached the beach everyone spread out to do their own thing. Haruhi, Honey and Mori went to collect shellfish, Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins were filling up their water guns constantly looking over at Angel nervously, Kyoya was sitting in a chair watching them from a distance, writing something in his not book, Scarla was playing in the water, and Angel was laying in the sand with her sunglasses covering her closed eyes. She wasn't asleep, she just loved to feel the sun's rays on her skin.

Kyoya stared at her and smiled. He could tell by her breathing that she wasn't asleep. He made a note in his book and then looked over to where Scarla was running away from Hikaru and Karou as they fired at her. Angel and Scarla looked identical to each other physically but mentally they were as different as night and day.

Kyoya was about to go over to Angel when Tamaki started sneaking over to her with an evil look on his face. Just as he reached her side and was going to fire, Angel shot up, pulled the gun from his hands, and flipped him onto his stomach, holding his hand firmly between his shoulder blades. "I told the twins, now I'm telling you. Don't shoot me with the water guns or I WILL make your life a living hell. And trust me. I can do that." She then released him and gathered her stuff to move somewhere else.

Tamaki got up and came over to where Kyoya was sitting. "There's something off about that girl," he said as he watched Angel lay out her beach towel while Scarla came over to talk to her.

"Like there's something wrong with you," Kyoya said as Hikaru and Karou came up with Tamaki's discarded water gun. "She told them so it would be easy to assume that it was meant for all of us."

Scarla came over and, before anyone could say or do anything, she smacked Tamaki upside the back of his head. "You knew that my sister has hydrophobia yet you still tried to shoot her with the water gun. Man you are lucky she didn't try to castrate you."

"Castrate him," Kyoya said, gaining fear and respect towards the girl. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that she always has a knife with her and the last person who got her wet almost got castrated," Scarla said glaring at Tamaki. "Next time you want to do something stupid involving Angel, ask me first so that I can prevent you from doing something that will put you in the morgue."

They nodded their heads as Angel came up and glared at Tamaki. She then handed her phone to Scarla and walked away. "Hello father," Scarla said as she, too, left them to their thoughts.

Kyoya wondered what the call was about as he stared back at the rest of the host club.

* * *

Sebastian hung up the phone after telling Scarla to look after Angel. He had a bad feeling when he got home. He knew that Angel often drew what she saw through her premonitions in the many sketchbooks she kept, so he went searching for the one she was drawing in last night.

He eventually found it underneath her dresser. At first, it was of her, Scarla and the host club playing on the beach. Then the pictures turned dark. William was in a few of them, in the background with a sad look on his face as he watched the group from a discreet distance. In a few of them, Angel and Kyoya were in an act that made his blood boil and made him want to run down to the beach and kill the bastard.

After he had finished going through the book, he had tried to call Scarla, but it went straight to voicemail. So he called Angel and asked her if she could give the phone to her sister. He quickly explained what he had found, leaving out the Will part, and she agreed to keep an eye on her sister. Now he was pacing Angel's bedroom debating what he should do.

* * *

 **A/N-I could've split this into two chapters, but I didn't feel like it. So, hopped you enjoy and leave a review if you want to.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kyoya walked over to were Angel was laying in the sand. She was asleep and by the way she tossed Tamaki earlier and how Scarla spoke about her reactions earlier, he thought it best to be as careful as possible around her. He leaned down and carefully shook her shoulder. "Angel," he whispered as her eyes slowly drifted open.

"Hmm," she said, still half asleep. She then shot straight up and wiped her head around until she finally remembered where she was. "She then looked into Kyoya's surprised face and blushed. "I'm sorry," she said as she got up and stretched. "If I'm in a strange place, I usually wake up in a panic." She then sat back down next to him and started packing up her stuff.

"It's ok. I'm only glad you didn't body slam me or tried to castrate me."

"Scarla told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did," Kyoya said as he studied her hurried movements. It was like she could sense something was going to happen. He looked up at the darkening sky and noticed thunder clouds in the distance. He smiled mischievously as he got an idea. He quickly helped her pack up the rest of her belongings and helped her to her feet. They walked over to where the table was and set her stuff down.

Angel noticed the ledge were Haruhi got pushed into the water by a couple of punks. Curiosity got the better of her and she found herself going up the ridge. Kyoya followed her up and was amazed at the way her face lit up as she watched the sun began to set. She then began to tense and wiped around right before he heard a bottle break on the rocks. There were three boys coming up who had obvious been drinking. "This is private property and I would appreciate it if you would leave," she said as she stared them down.

One of them just laughed and grabbed her arm. Angel grimaced as she wrenched her arm away from the creep. Kyoya stepped forward just as the guy who had grabbed her wrist wrapped his arms around her mid-section and slammed her to the ground, pinning her to where she could not get free. He stepped forward to free her but the other two surrounded him and forced him back. Just as he was about to go over the edge, Angel let out an inhuman screech and transformed into a black mist with glowing red eyes.

Angel heard her instinct call and answered it before she could think twice. She quickly turned into her demonic form and moved past the guy holding her down. She felt her teeth elongate and her eyes turn to their demonic shade of red. She knelt into a fighting stance and hissed at the three men as they ran away shouting random curses and asking what the hell was in their drink. After they were gone she finally realized what she had done and turned to face Kyoya whose face had turned pale.

Kyoya knew there was something off about Angel, but he never suspected this. He didn't even know what this was other than unnatural. "What are you," he asked cautiously. He saw the hurt in her inhuman eyes.

"A demon," she whispered in a quiet voice as the others came up and gasped at her form.

"Angel. What have you done?" Scarla asked, shocked to see Angel in her demonic appearance.

"I did what was necessary to save me and Kyoya." She changed back into her human appearance and looked at the hosts. "I guess you all would like an explanation," she said, sounding like she was thousands of years old instead of seventeen.

For all Kyoya knew, she was thousands of years old. They quickly went to the house where they changed back into their regular clothes and met in the dining room. Angel and Scarla were silent for a few minutes, debating how much they should reveal. Angel spoke up first while Scarla remained quiet.

"I'm a demon, and a reaper. Same with Scarla." She looked around at their shocked faces as she said that. "Our mother is a reaper, father is a demon." She looked down at her hands before continuing. "I know you are wondering what we eat." Angel could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes as she forced herself not to look into Kyoya's mind to see what he was thinking. Every human fears their kind.

"Angel is more demon than reaper, so she eats regular food as well as souls. But she cannot eat a soul without being in a contract with the owner first. Father has strictly forbidden her to do so," Scarla said as she watched their reactions. "As for me. I'm mostly a reaper so I eat regular food."

Before they can continue, there was a knock on the door and Kyoya got up to get it. When he came back, William was by his side with his death scythe, causing Angel to smirk. "Hello uncle," Scarla said as the others flinched.

"Hello Scarla, Angel."

"Hello William," Angel said causing him to frown a little.

"I see that your secrets out," William said as he stared at the host club.

"Why are you here? Unless…" Angel trailed off remembering her premonitions. "NO. I WON'T LET YOU," she shrieked as she charged at him, summoning the scythe that he had given her.

William easily disarmed her and pulled her into a hug. He didn't want to be assigned to this job, but he couldn't let her figure it out from one of the other reapers whom she will kill if they give her a good enough reason to. He could tell by the confusion and fear in the room that they had put the pieces together and figured out that he was a reaper. He could also tell they were wondering which one of them was on the 'to die list'. "Shh," he whispered in her ear. She finally stopped fighting and broke down crying.

"I won't let you kill him," she whispered as Scarla came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can't kill him before I've even confessed my love."

"Then tell him," William coaxed. He knew he shouldn't do this, but maybe he could convince the reaper council to turn the boy into a reaper. From what he saw today, he could tell that she liked him. He had already discussed the matter with Sebastian to see if there was a possibility that he could be turned into a demon like Ciel, but that could happen only under the special circumstances as Ciel's was.

He released her and stood up to face the group of six boys and one girl. "Take care of my nieces. I cannot tell you which one of you will die, but I can say to make your choices carefully over the next few days. They might be your last." With that he picked up his death scythe and left.

Everyone was quiet until Angel got up and cleared her throat. "Do you guys have any questions?" she asked as they looked after the grim reaper that just left.

"Who was that guy?" Honey said as he glared at the door he left through.

"He was our uncle, William T. Spears," Angel said absentmindedly as she took a seat.

"Who is he going to kill?" Kyoya asked as he looked at her.

Tears pricked the back of Angel's eyes as she remembered her premonitions. "I can't say. I am part reaper and I cannot break the rules. Especially since I am mostly demon. If I were to do so, they will separate me and my sister right this instant." She sighed before she continued. "The only reason I know right now is because of the premonitions I get at night when I let my mind wander too much."

This went on for about five hours before Scarla noted that while demons don't need to sleep, reapers do. "I'm gonna go for a walk," Angel said as Scarla headed for her room. Without another word, she went outside and started towards the beach. She knew it would rain soon, but didn't really care. She had to get her thoughts straightened out.

"Angel," she heard Kyoya call as he followed her. She stopped but didn't turn around as he caught up to her. "Is something bothering you?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just needed time to think," she forced a smile onto her face.

"I can tell the smile's fake Angel. What's bothering you?"

"I can't tell you. I want to so badly, I just can't." She slipped out from under his hands and walked further away from him as he tried desperately to catch up to her but she was fast. When he finally made it to the beach, he saw her up on the ledge were all of this started.

He went up to her and, as he got closer, he noticed that she was crying. "Angel," Kyoya asked softly.

She jumped up and turned around while wiping away her tears. "I thought I lost you," she growled, causing him to take a step back. She sighed and sat back down on the ledge. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Kyoya came forward and sat beside her. He wanted to heed William's advice, but didn't know how to do so.

Right as he was about to open his mouth to tell her, a flash of red tackled her while shouting her name. She quickly rolled over and pinned the person down before holding her scythe to its neck. Once she saw who it was, she smiled and released him. "Grell, you're lucky I didn't behead you like my father would have." She sighed and sent her scythe back to her room. "What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have my father to annoy?"

"I already did that and he almost beheaded me with my own scythe again," Grell said, causing Angel to face palm herself.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here bothering me. William already told me his mission in this area and I know that they don't usually assign the same mission to two reapers unless it's a training assignment for the newbies."

Kyoya was completely lost as they talked about something dealing with the reaper society. "Um, excuse me," he said, finally gaining their attention. "Is this something that you think I should hear, or should I leave so that you can continue this business?"

Grell took one look at him and smiled. "So this is the young boy you wrote to me about the other day."

"GRELL," Angel shouted, a red blush crawling up her checks. Before either of them could stop her, she ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped into the cool water below, swimming as deep as she could possibly go.

"Well, that didn't go well," Grell said staring after his niece. He turned back to the boy and looked him up and down. "Now I know why William wants to make you a reaper," he said looking the boy over more thoroughly.

Kyoya got a confused look on his face before he finally asked "Who are you?"

"I am Grell Sutcliff. One deadly efficient butler and grim reaper." He circled around the boy. "You are Kyoya Ootori. Angel wrote to me a few weeks ago asking for some specific information that her premonitions refused to show her. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Not that I know of," he said thinking this over. Then something dawned on him. "I'm the one William is assigned to kill, aren't I?"

"He's here to collect your soul, yes. But grim reapers don't physically kill people." Grell went to the edge of the ledge and looked down to the water. "If we were to do so, we would get suspended or confined and have to do chores." Grell sighed as he turned his attention back to Kyoya. "She loves you, you know."

"Who, Angel?" Kyoya asked, shocked.

"No, the Easter Bunny. Who do you think I'm talking about? She has only shown interest in one other person and that was over a hundred years ago." Grell sighed as he saw her head pop up a few miles out. "One thing. When she gets back, don't freak out. Every demon has three forms."

Right as Kyoya was about to ask what he meant, Angel came back onto the ledge. Her appearance was different though. She had black cat ears with white tuffs of fur at the tips on her head and a solid black tail. She walked over to Grell with an evil smile and whispered something into his ear. "Can I really?" he asked.

"From the tales you tell me about when you first met Sebastian and Ciel, you never got your day with my father." With this Grell got excited and ran off. "Now that he's gone you had something to tell me."

Kyoya walked up to her and put his hands on both sides of her face. "Grell already told me the answer to the two questions I was going to ask." With that, he kissed her softly on the lips and wrapped his arms around her.

Angel gasped before closing her eyes and returning the embrace and kiss. She was finally able to take control of her body and pulled away, leaving Kyoya confused.

"I'm sorry," he said as he stared at Angel. She was holding her eyes tightly shut as if she were keeping back tears.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Angel said as she turned around to head back to the house.

Kyoya grabbed her wrist and refused to let her go. He wouldn't let her go until he got answers to his own questions, and there was only one way to do so. "I know William is here to collect my soul." With this she stopped struggling and dropped to the ground in tears. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her until she was asleep. He then carried her to the house and into her bedroom.

As he left the room Scarla appeared in front of him. "Now that you know, what will you do?" she asked before vanishing again.

He stood there for a few minutes just thinking about it. "What will I do?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night Kyoya laid in his bed thinking over everything he had learned the night before. He then smiled as he remembered his kiss with Angel. He got up and was about to go over to her room when there was a knock on the front door.

He sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. He half expected it to be one of the reapers telling him that his time has come, but who it really was shocked the living daylights out of him. "Mr. Michaelis, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to see my daughters, I assume that you guys have already figured out our family secret."

Kyoya sighed and led him into the dining room. Once there, they found the host club and Sebastian's daughters eating breakfast and answering more questions.

Angel felt her father's presence behind them and smiled. "Hello father," she said, confusing the other's until they turned around. "What brings you here?"

"Your sketchbook," he said pulling it out. "I had to check and see if you were ok and if the boy was still alive." It was imperceptible to the human eyes, but Angel and Scarla could clearly see the quick glare he directed at Kyoya. "That plus from the premonitions in it, I figured out that they found out about our family secret."

"You're too late to prevent it if that was what you were trying to do," Angel said with a sigh. "So. You wanna help explain powers and stuff to them."

Sebastian sighed and face palmed himself. "I knew I shouldn't have waited." He then walked over and took the tea pot from Scarla and poured her a cup of tea. He knew he was no longer a butler, but old habits die hard. "What do you guys want to know?"

Honey was the first one to speak up. "Is your animal form a bunny?"

Angel and Scarla laughed. Sebastian took a couple seconds to regain his composure. "No. I'm a crow in my animal form. Next question."

"What are your powers," Haruhi asked.

"Fire manipulation, transformation, teleportation, and the ability to move faster than the human eye can perceive." He then waited for the next person to ask a question.

"What did you do to the last person to show interest in one of your daughters," Kyoya asked, partially afraid of the answer.

"You don't want to figure out," he said his eyes turning the same shade as Angel's when she's in her demonic form. Sebastian knew that the boy had kissed his daughter and it was taking all his strength not to tear him to shreds.

"Father. Be nice," Angel said as she stood up and lightly pushed him. "No one has showed interest in me while my father was in the room because they weren't the stupid ones." Angel stared over to Tamaki. "And he doesn't like it when people shoot water at me."

Tamaki thought for a second for a question that he truly wanted an answer for. "What do you look like in your demon form?"

Sebastian smiled as he let his human form slip. His shoes transformed into stiletto boots and his hands into black claws. The rest of him turned to black smoke and feathers. His eyes were a deep red and his teeth were razor sharp. Just as quick as he changed he went back to his human form.

Everyone was impressed, especially Mori. He thought for a few seconds before he came up with a question, but before he could ask there was a large crash before Scarla moaned. "SEBASTIAN," a voice called as a blur of red came tearing through the dining room at Sebastian.

Sebastian side stepped Grell. Causing the reaper to run head first into the wall. "What are you doing here Grell," he asked.

"I have a message for you from William," Grell answered with a pout. "He said for you 'demon scum' to not interfere with his business in this area."

"Interesting, considering his business concerns my daughters."

"You do know that considering Scarla is mostly reaper, her mother can claim custody over her and make sure you never see her again," Grell pointed out causing Sebastian to shoot over to him and grip him around the neck.

"You tell that bitch that I would allow her to see her children if she wanted to. She hasn't shown an ounce of interest in them for the past fifty years so I let her be. But she cannot threaten to take complete custody of Scarla all because she doesn't want her around demonic business."

"I was just pointing out the fact," Grell chocked out a second before Sebastian released him. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand. William wants you to not interfere with his business because he is trying to make it were everyone is happy in the end."

Haruhi stepped up with only one thought on her mind. "How can everyone be happy in the end if one of the host club members will be dead?"

Grell shuffled from one foot to the other nervously. "He is trying to convince the council to give him permission to turn the person into a grim reaper."

"People can be turned into grim reapers?" Kyoya asked, intrigued by this discovery.

"Yes. We usually pick the new reapers from the souls reaped that are the best fit for the job. The only exception to that bit will be Scarla once she decides to take on her reaper duties and start training." Grell sat down next to Scarla and started braiding her hair. "But it takes more than just intelligence or skill to become a full-fledged reaper. It takes both and discipline. So, for now, I think it best if you spend the rest of the break training to become reapers." With this, Grell got out and fired up his death scythe which caused the hosts to freak out and Sebastian and his daughters to laugh at the look on their faces.

"Grell, try not to scare them to death and get Will mad at you for interfering with his job," Angel said as she tried to regain her composure. "Now, let's go to a room or field big enough to train in." She started forward before stopping and turned back around. "And Grell, I think it best to train with a regular scythe instead of your customized one."

"Aww. You're no fun." He set down his death scythe and produced nine death scythes for them to use. Kyoya led them to a large green house that was filled with white, blue, black and red roses.

"This should work," Angel said as she and Scarla summoned their death scythes. "Go ahead and pick a death scythe and then Grell and I will give a demonstration on how it's done." As Grell picked up one of the death scythes Sebastian pulled Angel to the side.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"That I want Kyoya to be prepared for this if the council does make him a reaper."

He sighed as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt." He backed up and turned back to her friends. "Now, should we get this match started?"

Angel smiled as she and Grell faced each other. "No holding back," she said as she charged at him. He ducked the blow she had aimed at his head and took a swipe at her feet. She quickly did a back flip over his head and struck at his right side. Angel landed the blow with the back of her scythe. Grell hunched over, holding his side before striking back with the hilt of his weapon, getting her in the stomach. She quickly recovered in time to deflect another one of his attacks and disarm him. Then, using both of the scythes, she pinned him up against the wall before backing off and returning his scythe to him.

"That was how to defeat a reaper who did something stupid last time you saw him," Angel said as she sheathed her scythe. "Demons and angels are harder to defeat, especially if they are full-fledged."

Sebastian stepped forward. "The last time I had to defeat an angel was when Ciel Phantomhive, one of my previous masters, ordered me to get revenge on the person who killed his parents. In order to do so, I had to use a lot of my powers and I had to take my demonic form." He then stared at Angel and smiled. "The last time Angel and I spared, I easily got her by mentioning the time when we were in a shop in America and she almost-"

"FATHER," Angel shouted as she blushed, cutting him off. "You said you'll never bring that up outside of private conversations. Plus it was over seventy years ago when that happened." She cleared her throat and Sebastian, Grell, Angel and Scarla spent the next thirty minutes going over the specifics of reapers and their job.

Angel chuckled as she remembered something Grell had shared with her when she was younger. "What is it Angel," Sebastian asked, curious as to why his daughter was chuckling.

"I just remembered something Grell shared with me one night when I couldn't sleep." She laughed wickedly as she turned to Scarla and the others. "One night Grell had to reap some souls at the Phantomhive manor and he was so excited because he thought our father would be there." She laughed some more before continuing. "Well, Ciel and Sebastian had gone into town to investigate a circus that had arrived earlier that week. One of the people he had to reap was a woman in the circus who went by the name Beast." She turned to face her father and saw him glaring at Grell. "Let's just say what Grell saw made him extremely jealous." With a flash of fangs in her smile, Angel went over to where the Hikaru and Karou were laughing.

"What other things has Grell told you?" Hikaru asked as he stared at Sebastian.

"Not much. Most of the times that they encountered has been when Ciel was there, and he was no fun." Angel touched her face with her forefinger and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Although, there was this time when Ciel had temporarily lost his mind and father prepared him some tea that the recipe used rock salt to add flavor to the drink. Father doubled the amount, then doubled that, then doubled it again."

"I remember that event like it was yesterday," Grell said as he inched closer to Sebastian.

"There really aren't that many funny moments between them when they first met, plus Grell has mellowed out some since we were born," Angel said as she thought of the reapers she knew and held dear as a part of her family. "Although, Undertaker might have some more stories on my father and Ciel, that plus Ciel is still around somewhere in his own contract."

"I thought Ciel was human," Hikaru and Karou said simultaneously.

"He WAS human," Angel said. "Due to a contract that Alois Trancy made with a demon, who went by the name Hannah Annafellows, Ciel became a demon and his last order to our father before was that Sebastian would be his butler until he ate the last drop of Ciel's soul."

"Since demons cannot eat each other's souls, father would have been Ciel's butler for eternity," Scarla said, taking up the explaining. "Luckily Ciel decided to recant his order and let him go because while it is possible for a human to be in two contracts with separate demons, it is not possible for a demon to have two masters."

Angel looked down at her watch and noticed that it was a little before three. "Tea time," she said with a smile and stared at Sebastian. "Father, can you please make some _soul's temperature_ ," she said sweetly causing him to smile.

"Anything for you, my daughter." Sebastian then went to the kitchen to and grabbed the things he would need. He quickly made chocolate cake and the tea before putting them on the cart and bringing them into the dining room. Angel was talking to Scarla about how she wanted to visit Undertaker one day during the winter break. "Tea's ready. Today we have Soul's Temperature, also known as New Moon Drop. As a dessert we have chocolate cake with cherries on top and a buttercream frosting." As everyone took their seat Sebastian cut and handed out the cake and tea.

"Thank you father," Angel said as she took a drink of the translucent tea. She sighed as she watched her friends enjoy her favorite pairing, especially Honey as he greedily ate three slices of cake. After a few minutes Angel thought of something that Ciel had told her once when he had tried to contact Sebastian. "Father, is it true you allowed a tiger to bit your head?"

Everyone who wasn't an immortal creature stared open mouthed at Sebastian who just smiled like a loon. "It was an affectionate nip and I was the one who trespassed into her territory." Sebastian stared off into space as he remembered the incident in which his daughter was referring to.

"When is Ciel coming over anyways? He said something about wanting to speak to you about but not over the phone," Scarla said as she ate another cherry.

"He is supposed to show up the day your trip ends." Sebastian stared up at the ceiling in thought. "Although I think it best that we reschedule the meeting to a later date."

Just as Sebastian was about to continue speaking there was a knock on the door before it opened and Ciel Phantomhive came into the room. "Sorry for the disturbance, but there is something I need to speak to Sebastian and his daughters about." He then turned to them and motioned for them to follow.

Kyoya got up and walked around the table to stand in front of him. "Excuse me, but they are my guests here and they will not be going anywhere with you until I see some identification." Kyoya looked down at the black haired boy who had an eyepatch over his right eye.

Angel stood up and went to lean close to his ear. "Be careful how you address a demon who is fairly new to his powers. Ciel might look like a pip squeak nobody but he has one hell of a bite."

This information took Kyoya off guard as the four of them left the room and Sebastian glared daggers at him. "So that boy was Ciel Phantomhive," Kyoya whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and stare after them.

"Sebastian, I thought we had an agreement. You are still, technically, my butler, but you could still take other contracts so that you and your demon daughter could eat," Ciel said coldly.

"Oh come on," Angel said in an agitated voice. "What my father does no longer concerns you. His mark has long since vanished from your eye and you just wear the eyepatch out of habit. You cannot demand that he follows your will now since your contract has been fulfilled and you recanted your final order from before you became a demon."

"Angel please, I can handle this myself," Sebastian said as he tried to calm down his daughter.

For the first time in forever, Angel hissed at him. "What will this chihuahua do? It's not like he took time to actually master his demonic powers. I bet he doesn't even know what they are." She hissed again as he tried to place a hand on his shoulder. "I will not allow him to call you back into his service just because he has yet to find a butler as competent as you are." Angel turned back to Ciel as he leaned on the walking stick that he has manage to preserve over the century. "You are not going to take him, and, if need be, I will fight you to the death."

Ciel smiled as he allowed his eyes to shine red. "I'll take you up on that offer. I win, Sebastian becomes my butler again. You win, and I die, permanently."

"NO," Sebastian said turning into his demonic form before grabbing Ciel around the throat and slamming him to the ground. "If you so much as lay a hand on Angel or Scarla, I will rip you to shreds so small that not even Pluto could identify you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ciel chocked out. Damn, Sebastian made one scary figure when challenged. "But I still need some help with this new deal and I was wondering if you would help me out since I have no clue where to start with this idiot."

"As Angel said, I am no longer under your control. You cannot make me help you, but I will help you find suitable servants once my work here is complete."

With that they went back into the dining room where Grell was showing off his personal death scythe.

"I will get you back Sebastian," Ciel muttered under his breath as he allowed his eyes to flash their demonic shade of red. "One way or another."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sebastian and his daughters along with the host club and Grell were on the beach when William approached them. "Sebastian, may I talk to you in private," he said as he looked towards his nieces.

"Sure. Angel, Scarla, can you give us a minute," Sebastian said to his daughters who immediately got a mischievous look on their face.

"Okay," they said in perfect synchronicity that it scared both the demon and the reaper. With one last glance towards their father they left into the wooded area and made their way towards the ledge.

"You know the plan right," Angel said as she transformed into her demonic form.

"Yes," Scarla said and she had the perfect way to carry out her part of the plan.

With that Angel dived into the water in a blur of smoke as Scarla leapt to the sand. She made her way over to the group of boys and used her powers to strip down to her white bikini. She smiled seductively as she say the twins and walked over to them. "What'cha doing?" she asked as she noticed Angel moving closure. In response they turned and splashed her with water.

Her smile turned wicked as they gasped in alarm and fell into the ocean as Angel's demonic form jumped out of the water and pinned Hikaru down while Scarla pinned Karou. "Maybe you should concentrate more on the water and less on my sister's chest," Angel said as she got off and returned to her humanoid form. She chuckled and went over to Kyoya, who was glaring daggers at Hikaru. "Oh. Are you jealous that I chose to dunk the twins instead of you?" Angel asked as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Not jealous, just curious." He then smiled and kissed Angel's forehead. "By the way, you look cute with your cat ears and tail." He then reached up and scratched her between the ears.

She hissed at him playfully before wrapping herself in his arms and leaning her head on his shoulder. "You know your eye color and vision will change once you become a reaper."

"Hmm. What do you mean?" he asked as he was stroking her hair.

"Your eyes will become the same as Grell's, Will's and Scarla's. And your vision will become extremely poor."

"But Scarla has the same eye color as you."

Angel shook her head. "She had contacts custom made to color her eyes to look like mine. Since she was mostly reaper, she got the terrible eyesight. Beginner reapers get these hideous round glasses before they can get some of Pop's glasses, which marks you as having passed the final test. Angel absolutely refuses to wear the glasses, so father bought her some contacts for until she passes the final."

Angel turned around and kissed his lips. "I think we should detangle ourselves before William and my father finishes their conversation and he realizes that you're holding his daughter in an intimate embrace with a guy he doesn't approve of."

"How do you know all of this?"

"One of my powers is telepathy, but I don't really have much control over it yet." Angel turned in the direction of were Sebastian and William were speaking. "I know that Will is telling my father about his plan to make you a reaper and train you with me and my sister."

"I thought that since you were mostly demon, you couldn't train to become a reaper or collect souls."

"I could if I wanted to, but I don't have to. Scarla is mostly a reaper so it makes sense for her to train to become one. As for me, I want to train to help my sister just in case she needs it on one of her assignments."

"So, what about your demon part? How does that work?"

Angel smiled as she thought about how best to explain it. "I have to eat souls for the proper nutrients that a demon needs. I eat cake and human foods because, due to my reaper blood, it helps me go longer between contracts and feedings. If that makes any sense."

"It kind of does." Kyoya then smiled and picked Angel up bridal style.

Angel hissed and tried to get free. When that failed she glared at him and used her powers to make him slip and fall into the water. "You're as bad as Undertaker. Just because he is some legendary reaper, he thinks it's ok to pick me up whenever he comes over to visit,"

Kyoya chuckled as she splashed him with water as she got up and went to lay on the dry sand. He chuckled as he went over and sat next to her. "So who's this Undertaker person you mentioned?"

"One of Ciel's informants when he was human who is a reaper who used to trade information for jokes." Angel chuckled as she remembered the last time he visited. "I wonder what he's up to right now."

Sebastian went over to Angel and her boyfriend. He hated Kyoya for the mere fact that he was dating Angel. He hated it even more that Will had gotten permission to turn him into a reaper and train him and Scarla along with Angel, if she wanted to. "Don't worry about Undertaker right now," he said causing Kyoya to jump to a safer distance. "I just wanted to tell you that the tea is ready."

After tea the group went back up to the house to watch a movie. Angel snuggled up to Kyoya, Tamaki claimed a seat next to Haruhi, Scarla sat next to the Karou who was sitting next to Hikaru, Honey was sitting next to Mori, and Grell was being stupid and annoying as always. They finally decided to watch _the Hunger Games_.

When the movie ended Scarla looked over at Angel and Kyoya and bit her bottom lip in thought. She wanted to be snuggled like that with Karou but didn't have the confidence that Angel did when it came to getting the guy she wants. Then she got an idea.

' _Angel tell me and Karou to go get some more refreshments,'_ Scarla sent telepathically to her sister.

' _Why don't you just kiss him in front of everybody?'_

' _Because I don't have your confidence. Now do what I say. Please.'_

' _Fine.'_ She then turned her body to them. "Karou, Scarla, can you please go get us some more snacks."

"Sure," Scarla said as she got up and headed to the door, sending a quick thank you to Angel.

They went down the corridor before Scarla stopped Karou and made him face her. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"So have I," Karou fell silent as he organized his thoughts. He didn't know how to ask her because she was as unpredictable as her sister. "Would you…" he trailed off as he bit his tongue.

Scarla smiled as she figured out what he was trying to ask. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips. "I would." They then continued hand in hand to the kitchen where Sebastian had already prepared a cherry pie. "Angel loves cherries," Scarla explained as Karou stared in wonder at the third cherry dessert they have had since Sebastian had gotten there.

Sebastian noticed how Karou was smiling at Scarla and it took all his restraint not to throw the cake knife at him. He sighed instead and handed the pie and knife over to Scarla before he gave into the urge. "Angel sent you," he asked them as Scarla took the pie over to the cart then went to grab the tea set and grounds.

"Yeah. She probably figured you were done with it by now and wanted me to check," Scarla said as she took down the tea cups and saucers she would need.

Karou noticed how Scarla placed the cups face down on the saucers. "Why do you do that," he asked as he moved closer to her.

"So that the dust collects on the outside of the cup rather than on the inside," Scarla and Sebastian answered simultaneously.

Karou nodded his head at that and helped push the cart back to the room where the others were while Sebastian stayed behind to work on dinner preparations. When they got back to the room Angel and Haruhi were busy explaining the rules of the game Twister to the other members of the host club. Angel turned to stare at the two of them then smiled when she saw the pie and tea.

"So, I see everything worked out between you two," Angel said as she went over and started preparing the tea.

"Yes it did," Scarla said as she smiled and kissed Karou on the lips, causing the others to gap at them like fish. Angel laughed and then used her powers to bring her phone into her hand from the couch. The next thing Scarla knew _Thousand Foot Krutch's Absolute_ was playing and Angel was dancing to it. Scarla laughed and then started dancing, making Karou dance with her.

"What are you two doing," Kyoya asked as the song reached the chorus.

"Dancing," Angel said with a smile as she went to him and made him dance, too.

After a minute or so, the others, minus Mori and Grell, joined their fun and did everything ranging from the sprinkler to the hoki poki on crack. After that song ended _Aerosmith's Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ came on and Angel smiled before singing along to it.

 _She has a beautiful voice_ Kyoya thought and he knew that he would love to spend the rest of eternity with her. And when he died, he would get that wish. With that thought first in his mind, he leaned down and kissed her right as the song ended.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was the end of their trip and Angel was scared. She knew what would happen on the way back and it was taking all her strength not to prevent it from happening. Everything she had drawn had come true. Even that special night that she had thought was just wishful thinking. Sebastian and Grell had left the day before and she knew William was at the sight of where Kyoya would die.

There was a knock on her door, pulling her out of her dreaded thoughts. "Come in," she said just as Kyoya opened the door.

"You ready to go," Kyoya asked as he stepped through the door and held his hand out for her.

Angel faked a smile and took his hand. She knew that William will make him a reaper, yet she couldn't stand the thought of him dying in her arms. If only there was some way to recreate what happened to Ciel. Then he wouldn't have to die first.

They walked outside and got in the car where the others were waiting. Throughout the ride they talked about everything they would like to do when they got back. They knew that one of them would die and soon, they just didn't know that it would be today. Kyoya knew that he would be the one to die, but Angel didn't have the heart to tell him when. She acted like there was nothing wrong, but Scarla and she both knew that she was freaking out inside.

Angel looked out the window and caught a glimpse of William. She held back her tears before turning and giving Kyoya a kiss. A few seconds later the side of the limo was hit causing it to roll. Kyoya instinctively wrapped himself around Angel as her body surged forward from the force, same with Karou and Scarla. Mori was slammed up into the roof as Honey hit his head on Haruhi's. Hikaru and Tamaki slammed into each other just as a shard of the window flew into the car.

When the car came to a complete stop, everyone was groggy until they noticed the blood and the fact that a certain shadow king was no longer in the car. They heard a screech of sadness right before they disentangled themselves from the wreckage. The first thing they noticed was Angel hunched over Kyoya's dying body. Then they noticed William was there collecting Kyoya's soul with his death scythe.

With one last "I love you" Kyoya died in Angel's arms and the remainder of his soul went into William's scythe.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to hurry back to Reaper HQ and have them turn him into a reaper." With that, William left, leaving the disaster behind. Angel laid Kyoya's body down and went over to inspect her other friends with a hollow heart. Honey and Haruhi had concussions, Hikaru and Karou had broken their left arm, Tamaki had broken his right leg, and Mori had twisted his ankle and wrist. As for Kyoya, a shard of glass from the window had pierced his chest, narrowly missing his heart but punctured his right lung instead.

The emergency response unit showed up a few minutes later and took all of them the hospital to be inspected. Angel and Scarla had to use their powers to make the results of the tests run show that they had a sprained ankle and concussion. Mr. Ootori came in and fell down in tears, along with his wife, when they were forced to tell him the news of his son's death. They obviously couldn't tell Kyoya's family that he would become a reaper.

After everyone was bandaged up they went to their respective homes to mourn the death of their friend. They each knew that they would probably never see him again except for the times when they visit Scarla and Angel.

The host club was closed that week and the funeral was held that Saturday. Everyone who had ever visited the club or did business with the Ootori family was there. And everyone was dressed in black. Angel and Scarla wore an elegant dress that fell to their ankles, the host club wore solid black suits, and the Ootori family and rest of the guests wore more traditional funeral clothes. At the funeral everyone said a few words about him and how they would never forget him.

After wards there was a dinner that had all of Kyoya's favorite foods and desserts. Then the host club came with the Michaelis' house to see Kyoya.

For the past week William had been privately tutoring Scarla, Kyoya and Angel, with permission from the reaper council, on the finer points of being a reaper. That way Angel and Scarla could still attend Ouran Academy and the host club could still see their friends.

Kyoya was busy playing Call of Duty when Angel came up behind him and kissed his cheek. "Hello beautiful," he said as he paused his game and turned to look at his friends. "How was my funeral?" He paused and thought for a second. "That sounds weird."

Angel laughed and hugged him. "At least now you never have to fear dying again." She sat down in his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "Your funeral was as fun as a funeral can be. Undertaker designed your casket fabulously, by the way."

"I'm only glad that I am alive. The only downside is the vision and the change in my eye color. Still not used to it."

Scarla came forward with a smile on her face. "Just be glad Grell has yet to try and convince you to come up with a catch phrase. I feel sorry for Ronald."

"Why?" Kyoya asked, curious as to what it is.

"Ronald Knox, the next die hard reaper," Angel answered with a pained look on her face.

Scarla shuddered at that. "Grell's catch phrase is 'one deadly efficient butler'. At least that makes sense. He did spend some time as a butler and that is how father and he first met."

As if summoned by the mere mention of their names, Grell and Ronald came into the room. "William had to go on a mission so we will be the ones to teach you for the next few days," Ronald explained as he came forward. "Actually, I was assigned to teach you. Idiot over there tagged along because he thought he would get a chance to see Sebastian"

Angel shook her head and chuckled. "Sorry Grell. Father's at the grocery store and won't be back until later."

"Aw, then this trip was pointless."

Angel sat up and grinned evilly. "Not completely pointless. You can help Ronald train us and repay him for that ridiculous catch phrase of his. And on top of that, you might, finally, be able to defeat me in a match."

Ronald stepped forward with a sigh. "Sorry, but the match will have to wait. Today William planned on taking you three on a tour of the reaper facilities."

"Boo," Angel and Scarla said as they got up from where they were sitting.

"Mother took us on a tour of the facilities when we were younger. Do we really have to go on another one," Angel said as she stretched and used her powers to change her dress and shoes into a more comfortable outfit. She was now wearing a pair of black leather pants, a black cropped t-shirt, and black combat boots.

"You and Scarla don't need another tour, but Kyoya has only been once and that was when he was reincarnated as a reaper," Grell said as if it was common knowledge. "There for, he needs a more thorough tour of the facilities."

"Fine, I'll go," Angel said reluctantly as she pulled Kyoya up. She was still getting used to his new greenish gold eyes and circular glasses. "I find it funny that you haven't been freaking out over all of this plus the final exam."

"I had time to prepare for all of this before my death, remember. Thanks to Grell's slip up, that is."

The Hitachiin twins stepped forward and stared at Kyoya for a few seconds before Hikaru spoke up. "So you're saying," he began.

"That you knew you would die," Karou finished for him.

"Yes, I knew that I would be the one to die and become a reaper," Kyoya said with a charming smile.

Scarla stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Karou's waist. "As much as I would love another tour of the reaper facility and cinematic record library, I would rather stay here with Karou and talk about things that I would actually find interesting."

Angel laughed as she wrapped her arms around Kyoya's waist. "Shall we," she said in a charming way as they walked towards Ronald and Grell.

Kyoya chuckled and shook his head as they teleported to reaper headquarters. They appeared right outside of a large glass building with two reapers conversing by the door. Everyone they saw was wearing glasses of different shapes, sizes and color. "You weren't kidding when you said all reapers had poor vision were you," he whispered into Angel's ear.

"No, I wasn't. I just can't wait to show you the library," Angel replied with a smile as shop hopped up the stairs and towards the door. "Now come on slow pokes. Let the tour begin."

Kyoya laughed as he ran to catch up to her at the door as the older reapers walked at a normal pace. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders as they waited for Grell and Ronald, which only took another minute or so. Then, with Angel still on his shoulders, they toured the main section of the reaper facility. First they went to administrative department, then personnel, general affairs, collections and finally spectacles.

At the spectacles department, there was an old man working on a pair of glasses that looked similar to Kyoya's when he was still human. Angel smiled teleported behind him. As soon as he pulled the glasses away from the grinding wheel to inspect them she hugged him and said "Hello Pops."

"Why hello Angel," he said as he set down the glasses and stood to give her a proper hug. "It's been a while since I last saw you and your sister. How is Scarla?"

"Fine. We both now have boyfriends who father has yet to give in to the urge to kill. But he has scared them a little."

"So when can I meet them."

"You can meet mine now. Kyoya," Angel called and waved him forward. He stepped into the room and took her hand. "Kyoya, meet Laurence Anderson, but most people call him Pops. Pops, this is my boyfriend Kyoya Ootori."

"Oh, so this is the new reaper who William told me to fix these glasses for," Pops said motioning towards the pair on his work station. "He said that they would be a surprise for when you become a full reaper, yet now you know about them." He smiled a quick smile and hugged Angel again before placing her hand back in Kyoya's. "Take good care of her Kyoya, because if you don't, you'll not only have her father to deal with, but most of the reapers too."

"Don't worry. I already met her father and a few other reapers who consider her part of their family. I can only say that I will never cross them for the rest of my life. And now that I'm immortal, I will never cross them." Angel smiled and kissed his check before giving Pops one last hug.

"I'll tell Scarla that you said hello and that you want to meet Karou. The only problem is that Karou has a twin brother named Hikaru, who will want to come, and their almost impossible to tell apart at times."

"Don't worry. If I could tell you and Scarla apart when you two used to dress exactly the same, I'm sure I can tell apart the two boys."

Angel laughed, recalling the multiple times that they had tried to convince him that he was wrong. "I remember that one time Grell tried to help us and you threw him across the room." She shook her head at the memory. "Well, we have to finish showing Kyoya around the facility. Next stop is the library of cinematic records."

"Undertakers there," Pops informed us as he returned to his crafting. "He would love to scare Kyoya."

"Thanks for the warning," Angel said as she and the three reapers left the room. "Next stop. The library."

It took them about fifteen minutes of walking before they reached the library and, sure enough, Undertaker was at the door waiting for us. "Hello Angel. And where is your sister, if you don't mind me asking."

"In the human realm, with her boyfriend. She didn't want to leave the fun to do something as boring as touring this place again."

Undertaker laughed and shook his head. "It's just a shame she wasn't the one who was mostly demon. She's a real comedian like Sebastian." He came closer and smiled evilly at Kyoya. "Do anything to mess with my niece and you will pay with more than your after life."

"Pops was right. Every reaper I have met today sees you as part of their family," Kyoya said turning to Angel.

"And I see them as part of mine. Even though the only one who is actually related to me by blood is my mother." Angel sighed as she was forced to remember the last time she saw her. "Sadly, we're not close anymore." She quickly brightened. "But that's a story for another time. Let's go see the inside of the library."

She quickly made her way through the door before Kyoya could dig further into what she meant by 'not close anymore'. Undertaker held the door open for them and then took up the rear of their entourage. Kyoya silently fell behind to walk next to Undertaker, who seemed to know more than he looked like he did. "Do you know what Angel meant when she said that she and her mother were no longer close?"

"Yes I do. One day the lady went to their house to try and take Scarla for reaper training. Scarla didn't want to go without Angel and Sebastian. When Sebastian heard their arguing, he went upstairs and found her trying to convince Scarla to leave them. He was furious and would have ripped out her heart if I hadn't gotten there in time to stop him." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "The council suspended her from active duty and took away her death scythe. They were only ten at the time and their mother had promised not to interfere with how Sebastian raised them." He paused and looked to where Angel was looking through the cinematic records. "When Angel found out, she was furious and confronted her mother about it."

"She lied about it, didn't she," Kyoya said now understanding the sad look on her face as she had said she wasn't close.

"Yes she did. She said she had done no such thing. That Sebastian had stolen them from her and filled their head with his lies. What she didn't know was that I was listening to her and when I stepped forward she knew that she was caught in her lie. Angel said she never wanted to see her again and that was that."

Angel heard everything that Undertaker had told Kyoya, yet she acted as if she didn't hear a thing. She hadn't forgiven her mother and she never will. The lies that woman had told her was unforgivable and Angel had spoken her mind, even if she regretted her final words to her mother.

She found the cinematic record she was looking for and smiled. "Here we are. This is Tamaki's cinematic record." She opened it up and what appeared to be glowing film came out and it showed them all of Tamaki's life in a matter of minutes. Angel smiled as she slowed it down a bit so that Kyoya could take it in more thoroughly. The part that really made her upset was when Tamaki's grandmother made him choose his mother's well-being over staying with her. After that, it was all stuff that Kyoya already knew.

After the record was finished playing out, she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "So there was the first cinematic record you have read," Angel said with a smile. "Good thing he's not on the 'to die' list." She smiled and placed her arm around Kyoya. "I would like to look at the others, but I am afraid what I will find in Karou's cinematic record."

Kyoya laughed at that and hugged her. "He is a weird person, but Hikaru's weirder."

"If you two are done messing around, it is time to return home," Ronald said as he came over to them.

"No it isn't. It's almost the end of your shift and you want to take your 'friend' over in accounting out to grab something to eat," Angel said with a smug look on her face.

Ronald shook his head and playfully shoved them toward the exit. "Go and play with your friends. Introduce them to Undertaker. I'm sure they'll love that."

Angel chuckled and shook her head. "Fine, we're leaving. Undertaker." She held her hand out for him to take it. Once he did, she teleported them back to the house. Once Scarla saw Undertaker, she screeched in excitement and ran to give him a hug.

"It has been too long," Scarla said as she pulled back and kissed his cheek. "You need to visit us more often. If I had known you would be at the reaper facility I would have went to."

Angel laughed at that. "And forced Karou to go. Which would have made Hikaru go. In return Haruhi would be curious which would cause Tamaki to go. Then Honey would want to go because he hates to be left out. Finally that will lead to Mori coming since he goes anywhere Honey does."

"Most likely," Scarla said as she smiled and kissed Karou.

Undertaker stepped forward with his wicked smile that he always wears when he is happy about something. "And let me guess. The twin boys are Hikaru and Karou. The small blond is Honey and the guy he is holding onto is Mori. The girl is Haruhi and the tall blond is Tamaki."

Angel laughed at the surprised look on all of their faces. "You are absolutely correct. Only because you saw Tamaki's cinematic record." She laughed some more before turning back to the group. "Guy's, this is Undertaker. He has a wicked sense of humor that he thinks everyone will enjoy."

Everyone said chaste hellos and then Angel got an awesome idea. "Let's play Twister."

Everyone said ok and Angel quickly got it out and set it up. Angel spun first and had to put her left foot on a blue circle. This went on for thirty minutes with the last ones standing being the four immortals.

Angel smiled at Kyoya causing him to lose his focus and fall over. "Aw. Sorry sweetie, but you lose." Undertaker laughed at this and spun. He quickly did what the spinner said and looked to Angel.

"Your turn Demon," he said with a laugh.

"I get why you call me that, but it got old seventy-five years ago. You need to stop it," Angel said shaking her head and making her move. Even though she told Undertaker to stop because it was annoying, she was smiling at the nickname.

Sebastian had come home a few minutes ago and was watching his daughters and old acquaintance playing their silly game. He found Undertaker's nickname for Angel funny. He had named her Angel because he thought if her as his angel. Ever since Undertaker found out what he planned on calling his first born he insisted on calling her Demon. It was actually pretty funny for the most part. He chuckled Scarla fell down trying to complete her turn. "Aw. I was sure you would be her this time Scarla."

"That's what you've been saying every time we've played this game dad," Scarla said with a laugh as she went to go hug Karou. "Did you complete your mission on helping Ciel's whinny but."

"Yes. Now he will leave us alone until he gets another contract," he said rubbing his temples. "If luck has it, his victim will turn into a demon as well."

Undertaker started laughing so hard that he fell over, knocking Angel down with him. "You bastard," she said as she glared at him. "I still won."

Sebastian shook his head at their playful bantering and went to make dinner preparations. "Dinner will be ready at six. Be sure to be in the dining room at that time." With that he left the room and went to make the dinner preparations.

His daughters were very strange. Yet he loved them anyways. He just hoped that they decide to dump those idiots they fell for.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Angel was up again drawing different pictures that came to her mind. She was busy thinking of designs for a wedding dress made entirely of black satin. She smiled at the thought. Earlier that night she had foreseen a wedding between her and Kyoya, yet most of the details were shrouded in mystery. She had _Parachute's Kiss Me Slowly_ playing quietly as she drew.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," she called as she closed her sketchbook.

Kyoya entered came closer to the bed as Angel set her colored pencils and sketchbook on her dresser. "Couldn't sleep," he asked as he noticed that she was wide awake.

"I already explained to you how I don't need that much sleep thanks to my demon side so why are you even asking the question."

He shrugged as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She chuckled as she remembered what they had done the night before. Sebastian had offered Kyoya a place to stay until he was able to get his own place in the human world without raising suspicions and the two of them have been taking advantage of that. The few times he had seen Angel sleep he was very careful not to wake her. According to Scarla, that would be as bad as waking Honey up and then admitting that you were the one who spilled tea all over Usa-Chan.

He looked at the sketchbook that she had left on the bed and subconsciously picked it up and started flipping through it. When he saw the drawings of what looked like a wedding he looked over to Angel. "What's this," he asked as he turned the picture to face her.

She began to blush and then hid her face behind her hands. "Wedding dress and party designs," she said looking at through a slit in her fingers. "I let my mind wander too much and then I started thinking about how I would want a wedding laid out, then I thought about how my dress would look." She sighed and dropped her hands. "So. What brings you here at this late hour," she said in an attempt to change the subject.

"You had a vision of us getting married, didn't you," Kyoya asked with a slight chuckle.

"A small one that didn't give away too much detail."

He chuckled and then set the sketchbook on the night stand. He then got up and picked her up in his arms before setting her down in her bed and pulling her blankets up around her neck. "Get some rest Angel. I'll come by in the morning and see what you had planned for us."

"You mean what the reapers had planned."

They both laughed before Kyoya kissed her on the forehead and whispered a silent good-bye.

That night Angel had pleasant dreams about a future that had yet to come.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Scarla was smiling and couldn't hide it. Karou had snuck back and they spent their first night together. Right before it was time for Sebastian to come wake her up, Karou had left a rose and a note saying that he would be bake later on her night stand.

At breakfast, she tried her best to hide it, but she could tell that Angel knew what had happened. They finished eating and went into the TV room where they turned on some random movie to drown out their talking.

"You spent last night with Karou, didn't you," Angel said as she cornered her sister with a smug smile on her face.

"Yes. But I know you spent at least three nights with Kyoya, so you have no room to talk."

Angel stuck her tongue out at her sister right before she started to laugh. She teleported out of the room and came back with a sketchbook. "I had another premonition again."

"Please tell me it wasn't of me and Karou last night."

"It isn't." She opened the sketchbook and turned it around to face Scarla, who gasped.

"You saw your wedding."

"I saw us being wed, the kiss, and the rings. I didn't see anything else. These pictures are purely my imagination of how it might be decorated."

"It's beautiful. But how do you know it's your imagination rather than premonitions telling you how it will look."

Angel shrugged and went over to the desk in the room and grabbed the colored pencils out of the draw. "All I know is that he's gonna marry me and it will be soon."

"How are you so sure?"

"I got a glimpse at the groomsmen and it was the guys from the host club," Angel turned to stare at her. "With their natural eye color and no glasses."

"Are you telling me that when they die, the host club will be turned into reapers to?"

"Maybe," Angel said with a wicked smile. "You know that they will turn Karou into a reaper. It only makes sense to make all of our friends into reapers."

Sebastian came into the room with tea and cherry sundaes to find his daughters laughing and speaking in whispers. He picked up on three words that made his blood boil. "You had a premonition that you and Kyoya are gonna get married in the near future."

Angel and Scarla jumped up, causing the sketchbook to fly through the air and land opened in front of Sebastian. "Yes," Angel said sheepishly before getting a smug look on her face and coming to stand next to him. "And we will be doing the father daughter dance."

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "The boy doesn't even know you two are getting married and you are already planning the wedding." He shook his head before hugging his daughters. "I may not like your boyfriends, but I will never step on your happiness." He hugged them on last time before getting up to prepare their tea.

Angel chuckled as she ate the sundae with glee. She was going to get married soon and she couldn't wait for the day Kyoya proposed.

The rest of the day went as it usually did. The host club came, then the reapers, they practice their fighting and reaper skills, then they went on to gossiping and playing games and having fun before everyone went their separate ways, waiting to be together again the next day.

Angel was in the TV room watching Underworld and wandering about the future to come. She wasn't sure what would happen, or when anything would take place. Her premonitions were mainly fleeting glimpses of the future that most of the time she couldn't comprehend. She sighed as she turned off the movie right when Michel was about to transform in the cop car.

She transformed into a cat and ran outside through the cat door Sebastian had made for her. She went to her favorite spot in the tree right outside the door and transformed into her humanoid form. She could always hear things clearer when she had cat ears instead of human.

The moon was full and illuminated everything it touched with its magnificent rays. All she could do was think about the wedding that she knew was coming. After some time, the sun's rays began to rise over the horizon, killing the darkness with light. And she could only think one thing. _Ugh, school._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It has been a month since Kyoya became a reaper and Angel, Kyoya and Scarla had been called into the administration department of the reaper facility.

"Angel Michaelis, you have received three A's in practical skills, B's in written exams and a B in ethics giving you an A average. Kyoya Ootori, you have received straight A's in practical skills, written exams, and ethics, giving you an A average. Scarla Michaelis, you have received straight B's in practical skills, written exams, and ethics, giving you a B average." The head administrator leaned forward on his desk. "Usually we would only send people out in teams of two, but this is a special case. Since Angel is only one quarter reaper and Scarla, three, we have come to the conclusion that it would be best to send them out as one reaper. Plus the fact that the three of you have been training together since about a week before Kyoya became a reaper makes you the best team."

"So who do we have to reap," Kyoya said, earning an elbow to the side from Angel.

"Everything you will need to know is in this folder. You have a month to make your judgement and turn in your findings. Naturally, you may turn in the results before the month is over." He set a black portfolio folder on the desk in front of them. "Now, unless there are any more questions, I wish you luck."

They nodded their heads and Angel took the folder. When they left the room Angel teleported them back home and into the study. "Let's see. The target's name is Samantha Henderson. She is scheduled to die on December twenty-fourth two thousand nine at nine PM. Lives in Houston, Texas." Angel finished reading the report and handed it to the others for them to view. "I say we leave as soon as the others get here and we can inform them on where we're going."

"Yeah," Scarla said as she looked over the file. "Better we inform them and keep Karou away from father than father finding out what him and I have been doing and kill him earlier and devour his soul to prevent him from becoming a reaper."

"So, demons can devour souls without being in a contract with the person," Kyoya asked as he too the folder from Scarla.

"We can, but most demons who do so find them lacking in taste and fragrance so they go after souls with a motive to become a demons meal. Demons often refer to devouring souls without a contract as cheap meals," Angel explained as she moved to sit on the desk. "Father has found them lacking in taste and has only eater those who have been willing. He has also forbidden me from doing so, so I won't eat any that hasn't offered a contract or been one of father's that he decided to share with me."

"So how many contracts have you taken yourself."

"Two," Angel and Scarla said. Angel laughed a little before continuing. "Father thought it would be a good idea if I got used to being the one to make the contract. So he took me to the person calling for help and revenge and I offered my services." She jumped off the desk and leaned against it. "Father and Scarla helped me with what he wanted to do and, when the time came, I devoured his soul. Not as tasteful as cake, but it still provided the nutrients I needed."

"Okay," Kyoya said, a little disturbed by the smile plastered to her face. "So, we will leave as soon as we inform the others."

"Inform the other's about what," Tamaki said as he entered the room.

"That we will be away on our final exam for one month. We will be back by Christmas," Angel explained as she went to stand by Kyoya.

"Aw. Angel-Chan, Kyo-Chan, and Scarla-Chan are going to be gone for a month," Honey said as he came forward with a chocolate cake with strawberries and cherries on top. "Who will share cake with me now?"

Angel and Scarla chuckled at the sad look on his face. "It's only for a month. The final exam isn't as difficult as it sounds. We have to watch a human soul and see if it should be kept on or removed from the 'to-die list'," Scarla explained as she went to hug and kiss Karou.

"After that, on the day the person is scheduled to die, we scan and collect their cinematic record," Angel concluded as she went to sit in Kyoya's lap. "Undertaker offered to go with us, but this is our mission and we cannot have help from anyone but our team mate."

"Is this the person you have to reap," Haruhi asked as she was looking at the file Kyoya had placed on the desk.

"It is," Kyoya said as he played in Angel's hair. "I heard that William and Grell were teamed up for the test and they caused the death of their target."

This took everyone but the immortals by surprise. "How?" they all asked in unison.

Angel smiled and shook her head. "Grell told William to hurry up and make his decision. William went to talk to the guy. Grell caused their cover to be blown. Guy thought it was a play of some kind and wrote a story about it. Publishing date and time was same as his death. Guy ran to try and make it and ran right in front of a carriage." Angel twisted to stare at them. "That's why we're not going to talk to her unless absolutely necessary. It's as William describes it. If we allow our emotions to get in the way, we cannot do the job effectively."

"And whatever you do, don't lose your glasses," William said from the door. "You ready to go investigate the girl."

"As ready as anyone can be," Kyoya said as Angel got off his lap and he stood.

"Then it's time to go. Say goodbye to your friends and teleport to the target's dwelling."

With that, they said their goodbyes and teleported to Houston. Time to get their job done effectively.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kyoya, Angel, and Scarla were sitting on top of a skyscraper across from the law firm where their target worked. Samantha Henderson was currently the defendant for a man believed to have killed three people when a drug deal went wrong. After work, she would go home and write about what happened that day in a journal she kept under her pillow. She was single and lived by herself in a two story house on the edge of the city.

Angel sighed and laid her head in Kyoya's lap. "I'm bored. She does nothing but type on her computer and take coffee breaks."

"We need to make sure that she is ready to die," Kyoya said as he started stroking her scalp.

"I know. I'm just bored and want to do something other than watching her type away. It's not like she's a 'wanna be' novelist." Angel closed her eyes as Kyoya watched the lady.

He shook his head and chuckled as she accidentally spilt her coffee on a paper she was writing on. He had done his own research on the girl and figured out that her friends call her Sam and she goes a night club every Friday. "You do know that she goes to a night club every Friday. That might be interesting to see. Plus it might give us more information on her."

Scarla turned her head to stare at him. "People usually go to a night club when their looking for a date or cheap lay. Considering the fact that you and Angel are dating and I am dating Karou, I don't think it's very wise for either of us to go."

Kyoya shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing in Angel's hair. She had fallen asleep a few seconds ago and was twitching slightly in her sleep. He had little control of his powers, yet he knew that it took the girls almost seventy years to gain an ounce of control over theirs, so he wasn't worried.

Sometime after the sun set, Samantha left the firm and the three of them leapt from building to building, tailing the woman's car. They already knew where the lady lived, but it is best to tail her. It was the day before Thanksgiving and she was preparing for when she went to her parent's house tomorrow.

"In a way, I feel sorry that she'll die the day before Christmas," Scarla said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, but it can't be helped. That's when she's scheduled to die and that's when we have to reap her soul. There's no room for emotions," Angel sighed as she stared through the window to where Samantha was preparing stuffing and mashed potatoes. "Right now, if it was any normal Thanksgiving, I would be helping our father prepare the side dishes for tomorrow."

"You would also be sneaking bites when you think no one is watching," Scarla pointed out as they moved to a tree closer to her house.

Angel stuck her tongue out at her sister before kissing Kyoya. "She's right. One time I snuck into the kitchen when I thought father was busy somewhere else and tried to sneak a slice of the pumpkin pie he had prepared. Man was I in trouble."

Kyoya chuckled at that. He would never understand how a family of demons and reapers can act so human. But then, most humans are more demonic than demons are. They lie, cheat, betray, steal, and kill just to gain a higher position in the world. So far, he knew where he stood with the reapers and demons he has met. They all liked him, except for Sebastian, and if he betrayed Angel in any way, they will all take turns beating him to a bloody pulp. He laughed at that thought.

"What's so funny," Angel and Scarla asked as they turned to face him.

"I just realized something. Humans are more demonic than demons."

They started chuckling at that and shaking their heads. "Are you sure you've never met Ciel besides that one time he came to the beach house," Scarla asked as Angel continued to chuckle.

"I'm sure. Why?"

"Because he said that after he had finished an assignment from the queen to investigate a circus that had been kidnapping children," Angel explained. She shook her head and turned into a cat to be able to rest in Kyoya's lap. Her head then shot up and she transformed back into her humanoid form. "I just had an idea that will make this job more fun."

"What do you have planned," Scarla said as she came down a few branches.

"Who can resist a kitten looking for food," she said with a wicked smile.

Scarla laughed and shook her head. "You're insane. But you might get a better judge of her character by doing so."

Angel turned to Kyoya with puppy dog eyes and a pout. "Pretty please. I'll make it worth your while when this mission is done."

Kyoya tried to remember his argument as to why that was a bad idea, but at that last statement he was lost. "Ok. Fine. Just be careful."

She chuckled before jumping to the ground, returning to her cat form and ran to the door. She got on her hind legs and started scratching at the door that led from the kitchen to the backyard. When Angel finally got her attention she backed away and put on her saddest, yet still cute, face. When she opened the door Angel meowed, sounding pathetic, to get Samantha's attention.

"Aw. And who do we have here," Samantha bent down and scratched her head. "You don't have a collar. You want to come live with me."

She meowed in response and purred to further seal the deal. "Aw. Are you hungry? I have some nice tuna waiting for you. Come on." With that, Samantha picked her up and shut the door behind them. She set Angel down and got her some tuna. "Now, what should I name you?"

Angel smiled inside as she looked around for something to give the girl a hint as to what her name was. She quickly found a statue of a small angel on the counter and jumped up to it. She sniffed and pawed at it and acted like a curious kitten.

"I know, how about Demon," she said with a slight chuckle as she picked up Angel. "Angel really doesn't suit you so your new name is Demon."

Angel laughed in her head and meowed in agreement to it. Man, she's as funny as Undertaker. Angel rubbed her face up against Samantha's hand for a scratch. She often found it funny that people often nickname her demon yet they never know that they are correct. She might look like an innocent, beautiful human female, but things of beauty are often the most deadly. Take the cobra for example. Beautiful, yet its venom consists of neurotoxin's that can kill an elephant if injected with the right amount.

Right now, Angel was forced to act like a real cat. She would jump up on the counter and sniff randomly at the food she was preparing. After the food was done she went to her study to work on the case. From what Angel could gather, the final trial would take place December twenty-third. If Angel had to guess, Samantha fails to get the guy off the hook. That pisses off one of his gang members and they go after her for revenge.

Angel shook her head and jumped up onto the desk, and rubbed her chin up against the laptop monitor. She then curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. "Aw, you sleepy demon," she said as she looked at the time. "It is kind of late isn't it?" With that she saved her work and shut down the computer. "See you in the morning." With that, she left the room, leaving the door open a crack.

As soon as Angel was sure that Samantha had gone to sleep, she returned to her humanoid form and quickly accessed her computer for more information on the guys who run with the criminal. After she was done, she shut down the computer and teleported out to Kyoya and Scarla. "She is scheduled for the final court session on December twenty-third. My guess is she fails and pisses someone off. They kill her for revenge."

Kyoya nodded. "That's the most likely explanation. Has your premonitions told you anything?"

Angel shook her head and stared back at the house. "She decided to call me Demon," Angel said with a slight chuckle.

"Let me guess, you don't look like an angel," Scarla said with a chuckle.

"Yep." Angel moved to sit on the branch next to Kyoya.

Kyoya laughed at their exchange of words and quickly tried to cover it with a cough. Angel elbowed him before laying her head on his shoulder. "The only problem I have right now is the fact that her pumpkin pie smelt incredible but I can't touch it." She hissed at the window of Samantha's bedroom.

"Well, one thing is for sure," Kyoya said, rubbing her back. "Tomorrow after she leaves for her parents, we can go to your house and celebrate Thanksgiving there. Plus you'll get to eat all the pumpkin and pecan pie you want."

She smiled at that and kissed him. Kyoya always knew what will cheer Angel up.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angel, Scarla and Kyoya quickly made their way back to their home the next day. It was finally Thanksgiving and the first thing Angel smelt when they appeared in the house was the different pies that Sebastian had prepared for them. He was always the over achiever when it came to pleasing his daughters.

Sebastian knew that there was no way that his twins would miss Thanksgiving, and he invited their friends to come join them. He had made four different traditional thanksgiving desserts: cherry pie, pumpkin pie, pecan pie and cheesecake. He knew exactly when they got there because Angel quickly teleported into the kitchen, stole a piece of the already sliced pumpkin pie, and then teleported back out before he could take it from her. With a smile, he walked into the foyer where Angel was eating the slice of pie and feeding Kyoya some of it.

"You couldn't wait until after dinner. Or at least after you said hello," Sebastian said with a smug smile.

"Sorry dad, but last night our target made pumpkin pie and I really wanted some," Angel said as she fed Kyoya another bite.

"This is really good Mr. Michaelis," Kyoya said as he put a little more distance between himself and Angel. He might have spent the past month living with him, but he wasn't about to test his lack of love for him.

Right as he was about to say something there was a knock on the door. Angel teleported over and opened it and in came the host club with different side dishes and laughing about something. "I brought cake Sebas-Chan," Honey said as he came in. "And Haru-Chan brought strawberries."

Angel smiled as she finished her slice of pumpkin pie and took the cake. "I'll take it to the kitchen," she said as she started to leave the room.

"Don't touch anymore pie," Sebastian called after her. He shook his head as she turned and stuck her tongue out before disappearing from the room. Sebastian chuckled as he turned back to Scarla and her friends. "So, I don't know how most human's celebrate Thanksgiving, but my family and I have one thing that we love to do above all else."

"What's that," Kyoya asked, mainly because Angel and Scarla had failed to mention this to him.

Angel came back into the room with another slice of pumpkin pie, earning a displeased look from Sebastian. "Distort our voices and prank call our friends," Angel said with a huge grin.

"Don't they know it's you," Haruhi asked as she chuckled a bit.

"Yes, and it's more fun when they get really into it with us," Scarla said laughing.

"Undertaker always knows it's us, and he always goes along with it for the laugh," Angel said as she took a bite of her pie.

"So, who are we calling first," Hikaru and Karou asked with mischievous grins.

"Undertaker," Scarla and Angel said, laughing.

Angel pulled Kyoya's phone from his pocket and dialed Undertakers number. "Hello," he said after a few rings.

"Hello. Is there a Doctor Bashir there," Angel asked, remembering one of her favorite characters from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine.

"No, why do you ask," Undertaker said, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Because he said that if we ever needed a coffin to call this number and he would pick up."

"I do specialize in coffins, but I'm not Bashir. What do you need?"

"I need a coffin for one C. More Butts," Angel said as she tried to restrain her laughter.

Undertaker laughed uncontrollably and opened the door to their house. "That was a good one this year Angel," he said as he hung up and hugged his two favorite girls.

Angel smiled and handed Kyoya back his phone. "I love how you always get into it, even when the jokes aren't all that funny."

"I would laugh at anything you say so long as I get to hear your laugh in return." Under taker then hugged her again and handed her some black roses. "I know how much you love them, even if you can't be here to admire them for more than today."

"Thank you Undertaker. I love how you always bring Scarla and me something no matter the occasion."

Undertaker then passed an unreadable glance towards Kyoya before taking the rest of Angel's pie. "HEY," she shouted while laughing. "Get your own." She took it back and slightly punched his arm. "Loser."

Undertaker shook his head before Ronald came in without knocking.

Angel sighed, aggravated. "Ronald, just because your last name is Knox doesn't excuse you from knocking." She chuckled at the pun she made.

"Ha-ha," Ronald said sarcastically as he came forward and hugged her. "I knew that you knew I was coming. So why waste energy on knocking." In one last rebellious move, he picked her up and spun her around, earning a kick to the groin.

"Shouldn't have picked me up," Angel said as he clutched himself.

Grell and William showed up a few minutes after they had prank called them and soon everybody was eating and telling jokes and stories. About thirty minutes into the meal, there was a knock on the door before it opened and Ciel came in. "Hey Smile," Angel said, cracking up as he cast a glare in her direction.

"Why did you call him smile," Kyoya asked.

"That was his stage name when he was forced to join Noah's Arch Circus," Angel said as she turned her head to stare at the little twerp. "We despise each other and I know how much he hates the name, so I call him by it."

Ciel approached Angel with a slight glare in his eyes before he sighed and held out his hand. "I hope you can find it in you to accept this truce I'm offering and allow me to spend this Thanksgiving with your family and friends."

Angel glared at his proffered hand before taking it in a firm hold and glaring at him. "I am still going to call you Smile and this truce will hold up until you try to make my father be your butler again."

He sighed before he extracted his hand and sat down on Grell's left. Sebastian was handing out the food and everything since he didn't really like eating when it gave him nothing in return. He watched as everyone was semi getting along. It was funny really. None of this would have been possible without his Angel's and Scarla's love for at least three people in this room.

After dinner, they went into the TV room to play games and watch football. At half-time on the football game Kyoya got everyone's attention before moving Angel to stand in the middle of the room.

"Angel. I know you already saw this coming, but I wanted to make it official and correct." Kyoya then got down on his left knee and pulled a black velvet box from his pocket. "I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. And I want this love to last for eternity." He then opened the box and presented her with the engagement ring that Angel had seen in her premonition. "Will you, Angel Michaelis, do me the honor of being my wife?" He slipped the ring onto her finger before kissing her hand.

"Yes. A thousand times yes," Angel said as she threw herself onto him and kissed his lips. Everyone but Sebastian cheered at her answer. He wasn't happy that she had agreed, but he was happy that she had found someone to love for eternity.

Grell jumped up onto the desk with a champagne glass filled with Mountain Dew Voltage. "A toast to the happy couple. And Angel, I will be one of your bridesmaids. Just saying." With that, everyone laughed and held up their own glasses with their own soda in it and drank to that toast.

Angel looked down at the engagement ring. It had a black band. The middle stone was a dark blue sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds. She hugged her fiancé and laughed as she kissed him again. This was the best Thanksgiving she had ever had.

They all said their goodbyes before Angel, Kyoya and Scarla teleported back to Samantha's house. With one last kiss, Angel teleported back into the house and transformed back into a cat. She had just went to pretend to eat when Samantha pulled up in her car. Angel smiled and quickly used her powers to get rid of half the food.

That night went by exactly as the night before. The only difference was that Angel couldn't wait for Samantha to fall asleep for an entirely different reason than the night before.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The remainder of their test period past swiftly and Angel, Kyoya and Scarla had deemed that she would not better the world in anyway if she were left alive. Samantha had lost the case and the guy had ended up with life in prison. There was only one thing left to do. Reap her soul.

It was about twenty minutes till Samantha was scheduled to die and she was on her was to her parent's house for Christmas. She came to a red light but was too distracted by her phone and ran it. Before she knew what was happening, her car was hit by another car and was flipped. She was launched from the car and the impact with the ground caused her to break five ribs, all puncturing her lungs. Eight fifty-five, Angel, Scarla and Kyoya came forward and started the collection process.

She tried to fight them, but in the end, the immortals won and she died at nine PM on December twenty-fourth two thousand nine.

Angel stamped the file as complete and they teleported to the reaper facility where the main instructors who had assigned them the task were located. "Good job reaper. Now go get yourself some proper spectacles."

They nodded and went to Pops. Pops gave Kyoya the ones he was preparing when he had first met the boy and he gave Scarla a pair that matched her vision needs and the frames were a deep scarlet. He Angel a pair he had made for her a long time ago. She didn't have vision as bad as most reapers, yet she still needed reading glasses. They were an ebony black and had a skull and chain like Grell had on his glasses.

"Congratulations girls and Kyoya. And congratulations on the engagement you two. I can't wait until Karou gets the guts and proposes to you, Scarla."

"Is that a premonition," Scarla asked.

Angel chuckled and turned to her sister. "It doesn't take a rocket genius to figure that out. The reapers love us, so they will turn any human important to us into a reaper. Karou loves you, so he will want to be with you forever. He's gonna propose sooner or later."

With that, they said goodbye and teleported back home.

Angel grabbed hold of Kyoya's wrist and teleported them into her bedroom. "Now to make good on my promise," she whispered in his ear before sealing the door so that no one could get in from the outside.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Angel was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up when Grell came into the room with two cups of water. "Here's to hoping Bassy doesn't kill Kyoya when he kisses you when the time comes."

Angel laughed at that. Kyoya had chosen the five boys from the host club to be his grooms men, so that had made it a little difficult on Angel. It took some thinking on her part, but she got the arrangement just right. She had chosen Scarla as her maid of honor and she was paired with Karou, she then put Grell with Hikaru, Haruhi she paired with Tamaki, Mori was paired with Jessica, a reaper, and Honey was paired with Jasmine, another reaper. (Jessica and Jasmine were two of her childhood friends whom she still kept in contact with.)

"It's almost time," Scarla said as she came into the room designated for the females dressing area. She handed Angel her bouquet of black roses. She smiled and then handed Grell a bouquet of red roses. Angel had forgone the traditional white dress and white roses for something more to her tastes. She then picked out ankle length dresses of the same design for her bridesmaids, each the maid's favorite color. Scarla's was sky blue, Grell's red, Jessica's hot pink, Haruhi's purple, and Jasmine's the color of blue flames.

Angel was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and Sebastian opened it. He smiled when he saw Angel. She had hair up in an intricate bun that had black roses woven through it. She had on a black beaded choker that had an obsidian stone at the middle of the front. Her dress was black and sleeveless. The trail of it was long enough to drag on the ground, but not long enough to trip her. Her veil was black and designed like a spider's web, but still light enough to see through it. Her shoes were knee high, high heeled boots.

"It's time," he said as he held out his arm for Angel to take. She smiled and nodded before they went to the backdoor. From her vantage point she could see the whole wedding setup. Kyoya was standing near at alter, the groomsmen were in a line behind the guest seating, in the order their partners would be coming out, the guests were sitting down. Everyone thought that it would be best if the demons and reapers sat on different sides of the aisle.

Pops had agreed to be the person who officiated the wedding. He was standing behind the alter going over his notes. He then gave the signal for the song for the bridesmaids to play. Scarla left first and Karou came forward and took her elbow. They then walked to the end of the aisle near the alter, bowed and curtsied to each other, and went to their respective sides of the alter. The rest of the procession did the exact same thing and then it was her turn. The song morphed into the bride's song and everybody stood and turned in her direction.

Angel took Sebastian's elbow and they started their way towards the alter. She smiles and moved at the beat of the music and it took all her control not to teleport over to him. Kyoya was smiling. Angel was so beautiful. The roses in her hair accented it to a t. Her dress was simple yet elegant, and her choice in jewelry was even better. He had to force himself to wait by the alter instead of running to her. Not soon enough for his tastes, Sebastian placed Angels hand in his and stepped back, standing in front of his seat, allowing them to walk up to the alter.

The music died down as the guests retook their seat. Pops cleared his throat and came forward as Angel and Kyoya took each other's hands. "Before I begin, is there anyone here who thinks that these two shouldn't be married." They looked around and no one raised their hands. "Ok. Do you, Kyoya Ootori, take Angel Michaelis as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and hold in sickness and in health. To cherish as long as you both shall live."

"I do with all my heart," Kyoya said with a smile.

"And do you, Angel Michaelis, take Kyoya Ootori to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."

"I do with all my heart."

"The rings please," Pops said to Karou, who handed them over. Pops then handed the rings to them and gave them permission to say their individual vows.

Angel smiled and went first. "I love you, Kyoya. I have lusted for other men in the past, but none of that could compare to the love I feel in my heart for you. I hope and pray that we last for eternity. With this ring, I prove my love, and even if it gets lost over eternity, my love will never wane. Nor will it burn out. I am happy that you have chosen me to be your own." With that she slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed it before releasing his hand.

"I love you, Angel. I might have been in a host club when I was human, yet none of our visitors intrigued me as much as you. And yes I was a little freaked out when I discovered you were a demon." He paused to chuckle slightly before he looked back into her eyes. "But I will never trade you for anyone else. I hope that the fire in your heart for me burns at least half as brightly as the one in mine does for you. And I will never leave you. Our love is for eternity, and even if we die, I am sure that our love will follow us into our next life." He then slipped her wedding ring on her finger before kissing her hand and placing it over his heart. "You will always live right here."

Pops smiled and finished the ceremony. "With the power invested in me by the reaper council, I now present you as reaper and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that they kissed and the entire crowd erupted in applause and started throwing rice at them as they made their way back into the house.

Everyone gathered into the ballroom where tables and a buffet were set up along with a DJ station, run by Ronald Knox, and karaoke station. They all took their seats and the Ronald got ready to announce the Ootori's. "Now presenting you with the new Mr. and Mrs. Ootori," he said as the Hitachiin twins opened the door and in walked Kyoya and Angel, arm in arm. They walked like that into the middle of the ballroom. "Now they will share their first dance as man and wife. And Sebastian will be singing the song they dance to."

Angel chuckled at that and when it started playing she knew why he had chosen to sing it. My Wish by Rascal Flatts. Kyoya took Angels hands and they did a quick waltz like dance to the song. She was smiling and she couldn't have been happier.

Sebastian looked at his daughter and smiled. He couldn't have been happier for her. He had changed the song they were supposed to dance to so that he could sing his wishes and make sure that she listened.

 _My wish for you_

 _Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

 _Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

 _You never need to carry more than you can hold_

 _And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to_

 _I hope you know somebody loves you_

 _And wants the same things too_

 _Yeah, this is my wish_

He smiled as the song came to a close and they ended the dance with a smile on both their lips and their foreheads pressed together.

Next was the father daughter dance, which was the song Father and Friend by Alain Clark. He did a slow waltz with her even though it was a fast paced song. "Are you happy Angel?"

"More than I have ever dreamed I would be. Thanks for not killing Kyoya when you found out we were dating."

"You know I would never do anything to make you upset."

She sighed as he spun her around. "I only wish mother was here to see it. Even though she lied about you, I still wish she was here."

"I know sweetie," Sebastian said as the song came to a close. He hugged her before releasing her back to her husband.

The remainder of the party was people drinking and mingling and dancing. Sebastian tried to stay out of the way as much as possible, but Angel and Scarla dragged him to the dance floor when Cupid Shuffle, the Cha-Cha Slide, and the chicken song came on. When it came time to cut the cake, Sebastian brought out the cake knifes and handed them to Kyoya and Angel. They cut themselves a piece of cake to share, and when they tried to feed it to each other, Kyoya got it all over Angel's face. Angel, seeking revenge, slammed the rest of the cake into Kyoya's face and laughed as he liked it and said that it was delicious, but she could have gotten it more on his face.

When it came time for Angel to toss her bouquet, Grell snuck into the procession of the single women who wanted to take part in the activity. When she threw it, he jumped up and caught it before prancing over to Sebastian, once again with his annoying professions of love.

The wedding dinner went well into the night and they all laughed and had fun, not once taking notice that Angel's mother was watching her daughter's special day, but not saying anything. She had snuck her wedding gift for them into the pile while the ceremony was going on and then snuck out to the ceiling made of glass. As the event came to a close, she left with tears streaming down her face, only wanting hold her one more time. She then vowed that she will watch her Scarla's wedding with that Karou boy when it happened.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Twenty Years Later

Angel turned over and gently shook Kyoya's shoulder. He still woke up like the shadow king he was, but once he noticed who it was, he calmed down and smiled. "Guess what," she said as she led his hand to her stomach. "It's time."

Kyoya just laid there staring before what she said fully registered with his sleepy mind. "You're in labor."

Angel chuckled and nodded, then hissed as another sharp pain went through her back. "Can you just hurry up and teleport me to the reaper facility." She sucked in a sharp breath as her child kicked her ribs.

"Yeah. Sure," he said quickly as he grabbed ahold of her wrist and teleported to the first place in the facility that popped into his mind.

Laurence looked up and smiled. "Kyoya, Angel, what a pleasure to see you two…" he was cut off by sharp his of pain from Angel and it was then that he realized what was going on. He quickly notified William before picking up Angel and taking her to the hospital area they had set aside for this day. William appeared with Grell and Ronald close behind.

"I already notified Sebastian and Scarla and they are on their way. Now, time to welcome this child into our screwed up world."

*TIME SKIP*

Kyoya was worried. About half an hour later a complication had happened and Laurence and William had kicked everyone out of the room so they can deliver the baby safely. He kept pacing the main corridor of the facility with Scarla constantly trying to reassure him that everything would be alright.

Undertaker was leaning up against the wall, eating some bone shaped cookies, Ronald was rolling his death scythe back and forth on the ground. Sebastian was also pacing and would constantly stare in the direction of the room where they had Angel. Scarla was currently sitting in Karou's lap and Hikaru was sitting next to them. The other hosts were scattered throughout the room. Honey too nervous to eat cake, Tamaki, for once, was completely silent, Haruhi was wrapped in his arms. Mori was trying to keep himself busy with sharpening his spear. Everyone was silent, except for Grell who was humming slightly to try and lighten the mood.

Suddenly the doors flew open and William came out with a smile. "Kyoya, would you like to meet your daughter and son."

"Daughter and son," he said in disbelief before chuckling and nodding his head.

"Just be quiet. Sebastian, you may come back too, if you promise to behave," William said as he turned around and led the two of them back to the room. Angel was lying on the bed, looking pale as Laurence handed her the babies.

"Have you decided on a name for them," Kyoya asked as he moved forward to see his children.

She smiled before looking back at them. "Alexandria and Snake," Angel said with a slight smile.

"Snake?" Sebastian asked as he came further into the room. "Why would you name your son Snake?"

"Because I can tell that he's mostly demon and I feel that it will suit him." Angel sat further up and gently bounced the newborn children. "This is Alexandria," she said as she handed Sebastian the one in a pink blanket. "And this is Snake," she said handing Kyoya the one wrapped in a blue blanket.

Snake fussed for a little bit before he opened his eyes, revealing eyes the same color as Sebastian and Angel. Kyoya laughed. "Alexandria and Snake Ootori. I wonder if they will love or despise their names when they get older." He then switched with Sebastian so that he could hold his daughter. She had already opened her eyes and they revealed the yellow green reaper color that he was accustomed to seeing in the mirror. "One thing's for sure Angel."

"And what's that?"

"We will not be sending either of them to a human school," He chuckled before rubbing Alexandria's foot. "I'm not going to risk losing her to a human boy."

Angel chuckled at that. There was a knock at the door and a whole procession of people came in who wanted to see them. Angel gasped as she got a premonition then laughed. "Oh Pops, you better keep this room ready for in about eight months," she said staring right at Scarla with a smug smile.

"Are you telling me that I'm pregnant," Scarla said, shocked. She then laughed and stuck her hand to her stomach, trying to see proof that her sister was correct. She turned to Karou, who was frozen in fear as he stared at Sebastian, waiting for his response to this discovery.

Sebastian sighed before hugging Karou. "I knew this would come sooner or later. You could have at least married her first."

Undertaker laughed as he took Snake from Sebastian. "Feel free to kill him again, I won't mind fitting him for another coffin." Everyone but Scarla and Karou laughed at the memory. About ten years ago, the host club had thought it would be best if there was a little accident that caused them to die. That way, they would never have to be apart for more than the time it takes for the reaper missions.

Sebastian, happy with the thought of killing someone who annoyed him, went ahead and broke Karou's neck and made it look like he fell over the upstairs railing by accident. Later, they killed the remaining members with an accident at the ten year high school reunion. They were all reborn as reapers and now they would spend eternity as the best friends anyone could have.

Soon Angel was recovered enough to leave the room and show the reapers who couldn't leave their posts her lovely children. She could only hope that they weren't as stubborn as Scarla and her are.


End file.
